Beautiful Memory
by EgyptGoddess
Summary: Gabrielle, Raoul's sister enters the Opera house and captures our Phantom's heart...a beautiful memory from his past. Will he have the courage to accept her? EOW. This is the second rewrite for my first published story Can I Love Again. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings to all my readers! Thank you for giving this story another chance. This is the second rewrite for this story, many of you said you preferred the original. My mind is always turning and I hoped that I could make this story better, so I changed some of the plot (hopefully for the best) adding some more drama. Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **I don't own POTO, the only character that belongs to me is Gabrielle.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Raoul, the Vicomte de Chagny, escorted his younger sister Gabrielle, up the stairs of the Opera Populaire. They and their family were the newest patrons to the Opera and were stopping by to check on the progress of the company before the gala that evening. While Raoul led the way, Gabrielle was smilingly taking in the sights as she and her brother strolled the narrow corridors. They approached the managers' office just as Messieurs Firmin and Andre were leaving.

"Ah Bonjour Vicomte!" Monsieur Andre boomed.

Raoul, the Vicomte de Chagny, escorted his younger sister Gabrielle, up the stairs of the Opera Populaire. They and their family were the newest patrons to the Opera and were stopping by to check on the progress of the company before the gala that evening. While Raoul led the way, Gabrielle was smilingly taking in the sights as she and her brother strolled the narrow corridors. They approached the managers' office just as Messieurs Firmin and Andre were leaving.

"Ah Bonjour Vicomte!" Monsieur Andre boomed.

Raoul gave a little bow. "Monsieur Andre, Monsieur Firmin, I would like to present to you my sister, Gabrielle."

She smiled sweetly and curtsied. "It is a pleasure," she said quietly.

Monsieur Firmin took her hand and placed a light kiss on the back of it. "Lady De Chagny," he purred. She withdrew her hand and hooked her arm with Raoul's once more. He'd warned earlier her about the rather unsavory natures of the money-obsessed managers.

The men began talking about 'business' matters, and Gabrielle soon grew bored. She looked down the passageway before pulling away from her brother. "Excusez moi, Messieurs…but I wonder, might I be permitted to walk around?"

Monsieur Andre bowed. "But of course, Mademoiselle. Would you like an escort?"

She shook her head. "No, that is not necessary, but thank you." She curtsied, turned from them and walked in the other direction, thankful to be on her own to explore. She let herself wander around, looking with curious eyes at the sights. She entered the auditorium, where the rehearsal was proceeding. She winced when she heard La Carlotta hit a particularly sour note. A lover of the arts, Gabrielle found it tragic that the managers of the Opera allowed Carlotta to desecrate the music she attempted to sing.

She moved to the backstage area, trying to keep out from underfoot. There, she was spotted by Madame Giry; the ballet mistress. The younger woman was taken by surprise when the older, work hardened woman, dressed in a loose fitting dress of black with her hair pulled away from her face in a tight bun, began to speak to her. Her voice was shockingly gentle in contrast to her severe appearance.

"Excusez moi…may I help you, my dear?" she asked kindly.

"No Madame, I'm just looking about. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" she inquired.

Madame Giry shook her head "Not at all, I am Madame Giry, the ballet mistress."

"It's a pleasure Madame. I am Gabrielle de Chagny."

The ballet mistress raised an eyebrow but said nothing. They stood in silence for a moment. "Would You care to see the stage?"

The young aristrocrat smiled. "Yes, please!" she answered excitedly.

Madame Giry showed her around the backstage area for a few minutes. Gabrielle watched the ballet corps with a touch of jealousy. When the ballet mistress began shouting at the dancers Gabrielle took the opportunity to continue her exploration of the backstage area.

She was browsing backstage in an unpopulated area, unaware of two sets of eyes watching her. She turned to return to the auditorium but jumped when a man appeared in front of her. She brought her hand to her throat in shock. Joseph Buquet stood in front of her

"Monsieur you scared me," she breathed with a slight tremor in her voice.

He smiled evilly. "Hello there, lass.. you lost?"

She shook her head "No, I was just looking around."

"Then allow me to accompany you...we wouldn't want the Opera Ghost to spirit you away!" His chuckle was a sound that unnerved Gabrielle.

"Thank you, but I believe I can find my own way," she said tersely.

She tried to bypass him but he stepped back in front of her. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Please remove yourself, sir," she said firmly.

He didn't move, but took a step towards her. She pushed passed him, yelping when she felt his hand on her arm. She felt the breath leave her lungs as she was thrown into the wall, pain shooting up her back as she was pressed roughly against the wall.

"Remove your hand!" she hissed, though he didn't seem to hear her. He pressed his body against hers; reacting purely by instinct, she raised her knee, hitting him squarely between the legs. He dropped to the floor, cupping himself.

"God damn you, you bitch!" he seethed.

With fear and adrenaline coursing through her body, she stepped over him and hurried away down the corridor. She panicked when she heard uneven footsteps behind her. She quickened her pace, her attention directed toward the man who was stumbling along behind her, so was quite surprised when strong hands seemed to come out of nowhere and pulled her into the darkness.

A leather-clad hand covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming. Gabrielle tried frantically to look around, but was unable to see anything in the inky darkness that surrounded her.

"Be silent," a voice breathed into her ear.

She shivered, unsure if it was from silkiness of the voice or from fear. She subdued the whimpering sounds she had not been aware she was making until that moment, and heard someone stumbling down the corridor and past her hiding spot. Joseph Buquet was still searching for her, but she imagined he wouldn't think to look in the shadows. Her breathing had steadied, and she calmed even more when the hand was removed from her mouth.. She realized then that she felt a lean, masculine body behind her. She stiffened in shock.

"Thank you, Monsieur." There was only silence. She shifted uncomfortably. "Who are you?" she queried. Again there was no response.

Finally he spoke. "You should be more careful…there are unsavory things to be found roaming about my opera house."

She raised an eyebrow. "YOUR opera house?"

She heard a deep chuckle in the dark. "Yes, MY opera house. You and your brother will do well to remember that, Lady De Chagny"

She started "How did you know who we are?"

"I know everything that goes on within these walls." She felt very uncomfortable talking to a voice without a body. "It would be easier for me to speak to you if I could see you."

"I am afraid that is impossible…you shall never see me, but do not doubt that I am always here, watching."

She shivered as his breath caressed her ear. "What is it you want?"

"Merely to welcome you to my opera. And now, with that having been said, I bid you adieu." And he was gone.

She stepped out of the shadows, looking around warily for the creepy stagehand who had accosted her. She sighed in relief when she saw that he wasn't anywhere to be found. She made her way back to the auditorium seeking her brother. He gave her an odd look that asked, 'where have you been?' She attempted a weak smile, hoping it would be enough to satisfy her brother's curiosity.

"Gabrielle, I was afraid you had gotten lost!" he proclaimed to her once she was by his side. He noticed the high color to her cheeks and felt her shivering as he took her hand. He gave her a questioning look, with a unnoticeable shake to her head he let it go…for now.

She smiled, embarrassed. "I was looking around the opera house, and got turned around somewhere." She shifted uncomfortably; she was not a very good liar.

"Fortunately you found your own way back to here. Messieurs Andre and Firmin are about to introduce us to the company." She smiled and linked her arm with his as he led her to the stage area.

Gabrielle merely smiled demurely as Messieurs Andre and Firmin introduced Raoul as the new patron. She wasn't paying much attention to what was being said, her heart was still pounding as the adrenaline coursed through her system from her assault.

Slowly she was able to focus on what was going on around her. She was looking around at the members of the company, and someone caught her eye. She would recognize that curly head of hair and laugh anywhere…

She excused herself, and walked over to a young ballet dancer. When she tapped her on the shoulder, the young girl whirled around.

"Excusez moi, Mademoiselle …Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle smiled. "Christine, how are you?"

The younger woman laughed when Gabrielle pulled her into a hug. "I'm very well!" the young singer answered happily.

"Yes, I can see that. I always knew you would be here, someday." She gestured to the theater around them.

Christine blushed at her praise. "Thank you".

Gabrielle shifted uncomfortably. "I was very sorry to hear about your father's death. He was a great man, I always enjoyed the time we spent with the two of you at the seashore when we were children."

Christine nodded "Thank you, Gabrielle. We did have some fun times!"

Gabrielle furrowed her brow when she heard La Carlotta making a commotion behind her. She tossed a dirty look over her shoulder at the Prima Donna before she noticed the disapproving look from her brother. She plastered on her practiced smile, earning her a subtle wink from Raoul.

"I must be going. I'm sure I will be seeing you, Christine!" she said, as she turned to return to her brother.

"Au revoir!" Christine called to Gabrielle as she hurried off.

Gabrielle joined her brother as he was finishing up with the managers. He bent down to whisper in her ear, "Let's get out of here before the Diva sings this aria!"

She tried to stifle a chuckle. "Sounds like an excellent plan to me. But what is going on?" she said, referring to the whispers going around the cast and crew of the Opera, and to the concerned look on Raoul's normally relaxed, smiling face.

"I will tell you when we get to the carriage."

She raised an eyebrow. "You had better," she teased gently. They made a hasty retreat; as they were walking out she caught a movement from above out of the corner of her eye. She looked up into the flies, but there was nothing there…at least she didn't think she saw anything. She shivered, and hurried to keep up with Raoul.

Once they reached the seclusion of their carriage, he relaxed a bit. "It seems there is a ghost running about the Opera Populaire!"

She laughed. "Surely you jest! A ghost? Please, old wives tales and superstition."

He spread his hands helplessly. "That's the rumor going around anyway. They seem to be obsessed with it!" he added, as an afterthought.

"So what do you think it is?" she asked carefully, thinking of her strange encounter in the back halls.

He shook his head. "I don't know. Why? Don't tell me you believe those silly superstitions! Honestly, Gabrielle, Philippe paid a pretty penny for you to study under some of the best educators in Europe. You are far too intelligent to believe in such silly things!"

She dismissed his concern with a wave of her hand. "Oh posh, you know me better than that!"

He grinned at her affectionately. "Of course, no one knows you better!" he teased.

She threw her glove at him, playfully. "You!" she said with exasperation.

"Are you looking forward to the gala tonight?" he asked her after a few minutes.

"Of course…you know how I love the Opera."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, I know. If it weren't for your love of the Opera, I highly doubt that either Philippe or myself would have endeavored to become patrons."

"Well, of course my brothers would have excellent taste!" she exclaimed.

The rest of their ride was spent in silence. Gabrielle hadn't mentioned Christine to her brother, though she knew how fond he had been of her when they were younger. Her childhood friend had harbored quite a girlhood crush on her brother. It wasn't hard to see why. Good looks ran in the De Chagny family, Raoul had inherited their father's blonde hair, which he wore in locks that hung to his shoulders. A strong jaw line and lovely green eyes added to his allure. He was the spitting image of their father.

Gabrielle had honey blond hair, like their mother, and like her mother she had brilliant blue eyes that rivaled the purest sapphire. Creamy skin, soft features and a beautiful smile added to the youngest De Chagny's charm. Many men had asked for her hand, but her eldest brother, Philippe, had left the decsion entirely up to her. This caused many tongues to wag in higher Parisian society, but the family was so well known and respected, and had enough money that such a small deviation from tradition was discretely overlooked.

As their carriage pulled into the winding driveway of her home, Raoul promised to return to escort her to the Gala later that evening.

That evening, Raoul and Gabrielle were seated in their box, chatting until the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the performance. It was enchanting; she watched with amusement her brother's reaction when he recognized the young soprano singing the lead.

" _Can it be? Can it be Christine?" He rose and began to applaud. "Bravo!" he shouted. "Long ago, it seems so long ago. How young and innocent we were!"_

She applauded as well, watching her brother with a smile on her face. He turned and abruptly left their box. He didn't have to tell her his destination. She knew exactly where he was heading. She sat forward in her seat to watch the last of the performance, and joined the rest of the audience when they rose to give her a standing ovation.

"Brava, my dear," she said softly.

She rose and took her cloak from the box keeper. She instructed the woman to advise Raoul when he returned to the box that she had decided to return home without him, and to remind him to congratulate Christine on her behalf.

She was about to exit the box when something caught her eye on the shelf by the door. Certain the shelf had been empty earlier, she looked about the box with suspicion. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she shrugged and departed the box, picking up the object and lifting it to her nose as she swept out the door.

It was a sweetly scented crimson rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabrielle was walking down the marble staircase, fastening her cloak around her shoulders when she felt a hand on her arm; she turned to see Monsieur Andre.

"Ah, Lady De Chagny…you aren't leaving, are you? You must come celebrate with us!" he said happily.

She smiled. "Thank you monsieur, but…" He cut her off by whisking her away to the backstage area where everyone was cheering and celebrating the success of the Gala.

"Nonsense…just one glass of champagne!" he insisted.

She smiled again.

"All right, thank you." Andre led her down the crowded corridors to where Monsieur Firmin was waiting with two filled champagne flutes. She accepted the glass, but didn't take a sip. She noticed her brother in the crowd and saw her chance to escape.

She handed the glass back to Andre, saying, "Thank you, but I see my brother and must go to him. If you'll excuse me…" She curtsied and hurried off.

Gabrielle caught up with her brother, taking his elbow.

"Raoul! Help!" she pleaded gesturing to the managers hovering behind them "I was trying to make a discreet exit when Msr Andre cornered me" she hissed at him while gesturing toward Andre and Firmin.

He laughed at her obvious irritation.

"Forgive me, Gabrielle." He took her elbow and maneuvered her around the two gentlemen that were clearly waiting for her. He escorted her back to the main foyer and pressed a kiss to her cheek "I will see you tomorrow" he said as he handed her over to one of his footmen, who he was sure would make sure his sister made it home unharmed.

A dark figure watched all this from the shadows of the flies. The young lady from earlier today he noticed. Of all the high born women he'd seen come through his theater this one by far had captured his interest for a reason he couldn't quite understand. There was just something about her.

He would have to find out more about this young lady...for tonight he wanted to revel in his ingenue's triumph and deal with the troublesome Vicomte.

The next morning Gabrielle was awakened by her housekeeper, Judith who looked quite put out and flustered.

"Begging your pardon, Mademoiselle. The Vicomte is here, and he's in an odd sorts right now…" she ended uncertainly. Gabrielle sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, watching the older woman's kind face for a moment.

"Very well Judith, make some tea and tell the Vicomte I will be down in a few minutes."

The elderly housekeeper hurried out of the room to do as she was instructed. Gabrielle dressed and braided her hair before she went downstairs to the drawing room to see what the fuss was about. She entered to see Raoul pacing irritably.

She entered. "Raoul…what in the world has you so worked up?" He glanced up and scowled before ripping a letter from his pocket and thrusting it at her. She took it, giving her brother an odd look as she opened the letter and scanned it.

Written in bold script on the parchment were the words _, 'Do not fear for Miss Daae. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again.'_

She examined the paper front and back, frowning. "There is no signature," she pointed out.

"I know! It must be those managers!" he said angrily.

"You don't know that Raoul. Try to keep an even head about this," she pleaded.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he said shortly, not realizing his sharp tone until the words had been said. His face softened as he said "I'm sorry Gabrielle. I didn't mean to take this out on you."

She relaxed slightly and placed a hand on his arm.

"I understand. Go see the manager's. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for all this."

He nodded.

"You're right, I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding. Thank you. I'll see you later?" She smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome," she said softly to his retreating form.

She heard the front door open and close again, she sighed as she sank onto the sofa. Henri, the butler, came in with a tea tray, looking around for Raoul.

"He's already left, Henri. Thank you, though."

He bowed before leaving the room. She poured herself some tea, and sipped it for a few minutes before turning her attention to the post for the day and discussing household matters with the butler.

As Gabrielle was sitting down to her breakfast Judith entered and announced that her ladyship had a guest, Christine followed the housekeeper into the dining room looking a bit sheepish.

Gabrielle rose from her chair and embraced the young woman "Christine! What a welcome surprise. Please sit" she gestured to one of the chairs at the table "Would you like something to eat?" she asked, gesturing for Henri to set a place for her guest without being asked.

Once Christine had taken a few long sips of tea she felt much calmer.

"I'm sorry to drop in on you like this Gabrielle but…but I had to tell someone…" she stopped, dropping her eyes to her lap and taking a few deep breaths.

Gabrielle sat back with her tea cup to let Christine tell her tale.

"Last night after the performance the…the Phantom of the Opera took me to his lair" Christine finally blurted out quickly.

"The phantom of…" Gabrielle began as Christine finished "the Opera took me from my dressing room last night. Only he's not a ghost, but a man." Her brown eyes were filling with tears.

Gabrielle set her tea down and grasped Christine's hand "Oh…well…are you alright my dear? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No…no…he frightened me. But he didn't hurt me. He's the one who has been coaching me. He deceived me into thinking he was an angel of music sent from my father"

Gabrielle shook her head, Christine had always been quite flighty and superstitious. She found it hard to believe anyone would actually believe that. "Christine, you should have known better. There is no such thing"

The young singer's face fell at her friend's hard tone even though she had been quite foolish to believe such a story. Gabrielle felt guilty for being so blunt, Christine was a dear girl and she cared for her very much but she'd forgotten that she had to tread lightly with her, she was very fragile.

"Christine, I don't mean to sound harsh" she patted the young girl's hand "I only meant you must be vigilant and cautious is all"

"Oh I know Gabrielle, I know!" Christine cried "But…I just wanted to believe so badly" she took a quick sip of tea and pushed her eggs around on her plate for a moment before continuing "I don't know what to do, I dare not tell Raoul. I fear he will do something brash and end up dead?"

"I fear Raoul might already be suspicious of strange goings on at the theater" Gabrielle admitted "Can you tell me anything else?"

Christine shook her head "I dare not, I fear I've already said too much"

"I doubt you have much to fear from this man, if he's taken the time to train your voice so you have a career on the stage he most likely won't hurt you"

Christine nodded again "I saw his face…he wears a mask on the right side of his face. I took it from him…he was very angry"

Something in Gabrielle's memory stirred "The right side of his face is deformed?" she repeated.

"Yes" Christine sat up straight "How did you know that?" she asked softly.

Gabrielle shook her head, waved her hand in dismissal "Oh nothing. Just…it's nothing I'm sure. I can imagine he would be very angry, that was very unwise Christine"

"I just wanted to see what was under the mask" Christine mumbled into her tea.

With a sigh of defeat Gabrielle took a sip of tea and picked her fork back up "Go on, finish your breakfast and I'll have my carriage return you to the opera house. Try not to worry, I'm sure everything will work itself out" Gabrielle said with more confidence then she felt.

Once Christine left Gabrielle retreated to her study to go over the account books, the fire crackled comfortingly in the background. After a few minutes she couldn't focus anymore, her thoughts were wandering back to her childhood and to a poor young boy locked in a cage.

She'd been 7 or 8 at the most, out with her friends to a gypsy fair that had come through. Feeling very brave and a little bit misbehaved they wound their way through the exhibits until they came to one that horrified and captivated them at the same time.

A young boy who was vaunted as the 'Living Corpse' who astounded the audience with his beautiful voice and his illusions; only to horrify with his deformed face.

Gabrielle felt her heart break for the poor boy, while her friends giggled at the spectacle she felt the tears well in her eyes as he looked right at her, the sadness seemed to envelope him. No one should ever be exploited like that.

The gypsies made camp for a few nights, one night Gabrielle slipped away from her home and snuck into the camp. She found the young boy locked in a cage, cowering in the corner with his head bowed to his knees. Looking around to make sure no one saw her she snuck over and handed him a bundle with some food in it.

The boy would not look at her but took the bundle and ate the food quickly. "What's your name?" she whispered to his back, when she spoke he froze as though not used to being addressed. At first he ignored her, but when she persisted he finally turned though he kept his head bowed so she would not see and said "Erik"

Even as a boy his voice had been beautiful, even if his face was not.

"I'm Gabrielle" she whispered, smiling that he'd finally answered her.

He handed her back the empty sack, keeping his body turned away from hers so she could see the scars of his whippings.

"Why did you come here?" he asked.

Gabrielle looked around again and settled against the bars of the cage "Because no human being should ever be used like this" she said after a moment.

"I'm no human" Erik responded harshly.

"Don't say that!" she rebutted instantly "Yes you are." She tried to reach out to touch his shoulder but he reacted as a wild animal, jumping away and growling at her.

Someone must have heard because she heard voices, she ran home as fast as she could. But she could not get the image of that poor boy out of her mind. Each night the fair was in town Gabrielle had snuck in to give Erik food.

The last night as Erik ate his food he turned to her and said "Thank you".

Gabrielle smiled girlishly as she leaned back against the bars "Where will you go now?" she asked softly.

"I don't know" he swallowed the last morsel of food and handed her the empty sack.

"I shall miss you Erik" she said shyly, not looking at him.

"There's nothing to miss Gabrielle. I'm but a living corpse"

Gabrielle reached in and grabbed his hand holding it despite his discomfort "No you're not! You're a boy and they should all be whipped for treating you this way" without thinking she reached into her hair and pulled the ribbon holding her hair back and handed it to him "Keep this…as proof that someone cares Erik." She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, that she could reach through the bars and took off.

Gabrielle snapped out of her reverie, for so long she'd dreamed about that boy, stupid girlhood dreams. When she turned her attention back to the ledgers in front of her she caught a glimpse of white in the window, when she looked back there was nothing there.

Erik stalked back to his home under the Opera, when he'd seen Christine slipping out the back he'd followed her. He was surprised to see where she ended up, he lurked around the youngest De Chagney's home for a while after Christine departed. He watched Gabrielle in her study for some time before he was needed back at the Opera.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabrielle arrived at the Opera House before Raoul, slowly working her way through the crowds to their box…surprisingly, box 5 again. She seated herself and waited for her brother to join her. Thankfully she didn't have to wait very long.

"Sorry, I had to speak to the managers before the performance started," he said to her upon seating himself while casting a worried glance at the stage.

"Is everything alright?" she asked softly.

He looked distracted as he nodded.

"Yes, everything is fine. Nothing to worry about." He glanced at her and smiled, she looked beautiful. He kissed her cheek and told her so.

"You are a terrible liar…but I suppose you will tell me when you are ready." Feeling apprehensive, she turned her attention to the stage where the opera was beginning.

She sat there nervously, folding and unfolding her program absently. Raoul reached over and took her hand. She jumped at the unexpected contact, the tension in her brother was starting to crack her calm. She pulled her hand away and turned her attention back to the opera, getting so wrapped up in the music that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice booming through the auditorium.

"Did I not instruct that box 5 was to be kept empty?" the voice spat angrily.

Gabrielle looked over at Raoul in shock; he shook his head in warning. She glared at him, but her attention quickly snapped back to the stage where it sounded as though La Carlotta's loud singing suddenly changed to frog like croaking.

' _No, it must be my imagination!'_ she thought.

Then it happened again, and again. Gabrielle's look of horror matched that of La Carlotta as the sobbing diva was ushered off the stage. The managers announced that the opera would begin again shortly with Christine playing the role of the Countess in La Carlotta's place. There would be a short interlude of ballet in the meantime, so Gabrielle settled back into her seat and tried to enjoy the ballet even though Raoul was on his feet, his fists clenching for a moment before he took his seat next to her.

She heard a scream, and suddenly saw the body of Joseph Buquet hanging by a rope from the rafters above the dancers. She leapt to her feet, stifling a scream, as the rope loosened and the body fell to the stage floor. Raoul was on his feet as well, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him as he shouted for his footman "Make sure Lady De Chagney returns home safely" he ordered before running out the door. The footman took her elbow and began leading her out the door, but the rush of people knocked her away and she lost him in the crowd.

She made her way backstage in the hopes of finding her brother but to no avail. She saw the winding staircase to the roof and hoped upon hope that Raoul and Christine had stepped outside for some air as she climbed the stairs carefully.

Victoria stood there in shock, the back of her hand tingling from the feather light kiss he had left upon it. She shook herself before she realized she was still wearing his cloak and standing on the roof of the Opera house. She hurried off the roof, and collected her own cloak before she departed the Opera House. She had looked briefly for Raoul, but no one knew where he had gone. He wasn't in their box nor had she seen him backstage.

She pulled her cloak tighter around her as she stepped out into the winter air, there was no sign of anyone out there. Something caught her eye, it was a single rose laying in the snow. Carefully Gabrielle approached it and picked it up, looking around for the owner of the forgotten bloom. She didn't see the dark figure watching her with narrowed eyes as she hurried off the roof.

Once she was safely at home she dismissed her servants for the evening and began to dress for bed, as she was pulling on a robe over her nightgown, a splash of blue caught her eye from her nightstand, closer inspection showed it was a tattered, dirty ribbon.

With a gasp she picked it up and held it in her hands when she got the feeling she wasn't alone. Sure enough there was a form seated in one of her chairs, menacing and dangerous.

"Erik?" she breathed, holding the ribbon to her chest as her breath came in sharp gasps.

With a single nod Erik rose and approached her, when she caught sight of his face….a face that was much changed over the last 20 or so years except that he now wore a white porcelain mask. The exposed side of his face was still devastatingly handsome, green eyes watched her closely, full lips pursed in thought.

"I believe this belongs to you" he said finally, motioning to the ribbon in her hand. He was standing before her, watching her breast rise and fall with her gasping breaths.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked reaching out to touch him, jumping when he started and moved out of reach, still afraid to be touched.

His form was tense and danger emanated from him but she was certain he would not hurt her.

"I would be eternally grateful if you do not tell Christine about our previous acquaintance" he demanded agitatedly.

"Of course not, I won't say a word to her" Gabrielle was still in shock that the little boy of so many of her dreams was standing in her bedroom, looking so handsome and so broken. She could see the sadness in his eyes, she so desperately wanted to hold him as she had so many years ago.

"Thank you" he turned to leave. "You should not return to the opera house, it is not safe for you" he said as he glanced over his shoulder. For all he hated this world, he grudgingly admitted that Gabrielle and Giovanni's kindnesses had helped him preserve one last spark of humanity, he didn't want to see her hurt.

"Why, what are you going to do?"

But he was already gone. She slumped back onto her bed, clutching the ribbon in her hand.

Gabrielle awoke early the next morning, feeling quite out of sorts. She dressed for the day mechanically and went downstairs to her breakfast. She was surprised to see the Eldest De Chagny waiting for her.

"Phillipe, what are you doing here?" she asked as she tucked into his open arms for a hug, his calming presence eased her tension exponentially.

He smiled down at her head and pulled away to press a kiss to her cheek before answering "Can't an older brother stop by to see how his sister is faring?" he replied as he sat down on the divan.

Gabrielle pursed her lips as she poured some tea and handed the Comte a cup "Perhaps, though I feel you are here for more than that"

Philippe knew his sister was very intelligent and wouldn't appreciate being treated like a simpering fool, like most female members of the nobility were.

"I heard some…disturbing news, regarding our brother."

She raised an eyebrow. "What news?" she asked, with an innocent look in her eyes.

Her brother narrowed his eyes at her, the little cat was clearly hiding something; then he softened his expression. It was not Gabrielle with whom he was angry, after all!

"I understand that Raoul has been seeing a young chorus girl from the Opera Populaire, and I am told they are quite serious about one another. There have been rumors of an engagement." He looked at her pointedly. "Would you know anything about this?"

"No, Raoul hasn't said anything to me about it. I do know that he had been having lunch occasionally with Christine Daae. You remember her, Philippe…Gustav's daughter?"

He thought for a moment before recognition spread on his face.

"Ah yes, the little Swedish girl…but it is most scandalous!" His expression darkened again. "Bringing such common blood into the De Chagny line!"

She sighed.

"Philippe…I believe that he loves her, and she loves him as well. Is that not what Mother and Father would want for him?"

"Yes," he conceded. "But he is a De Chagny! Our family is very old and distinguished. To marry a mere chorus girl!" He stopped, frustration showing on his handsome face.

Gabrielle sat forward in her chair, taking his hands in hers as she said "Philippe, Christine is a sweet girl, she cares for Raoul very deeply. True her birth is not noble but we have always known that Raoul has been infatuated with her since we were children, she will be a good wife for him. We have you to keep the noble bloodlines pure" she joked.

He sighed in resignation. Somehow Gabrielle always ended up in the middle of the two brothers and she almost always sided with Raoul, rightfully so.

"I should have known better than to come here hoping you would be on my side. Very well…I shall stay out of it." He ran a hand distractedly through his dark hair, much as their father used to when he was frustrated. "Just, for the love of God, try to keep him out of trouble!"

The young woman nodded.

"I will try. Philippe. It is the best I can offer for the moment!"

Nodding, the Comte rose to his fee. Drawing his sister into his arms he kissed the top of her head.

"I know it is, but please have a care." He looked down at her. "I don't like what I've been hearing about a madman roaming about the opera house. I don't want anything to happen to you or to Raoul."

Gabrielle smiled up at him. "Don't worry. I promise we'll be cautious."

"I know you will. Take care of yourself, sister." With a last kiss upon her cheek, he left the room.

When she sat down to her breakfast finally, Henri delivered the post; which included a dark red rose with a brand new blue ribbon tied around it. Her heart sped up for a moment before she commanded it to behave. She had a very bad feeling about all of this. She dared not think how twisted Erik might have become, he was well on his way as a child.

Suddenly her appetite fled and she pushed away her plate after only a few bites.

Erik watched her, smiling to himself when she lifted the rose. Still unsure what he was doing playing these games with Gabrielle while there was work to be done he turned and hurried home. A part of him cried to use Gabrielle in his plot to marry Christine but another part balked at using her so shamefully when she had been so kind to him.

Temptation won out as he wrote her a note with a set of instructions.

Gabrielle pulled her cloak tighter around her to ward off the chill. She felt ridiculous loitering by a sewer gate under the Opera House. But this is where Erik instructed her to be. When a pair of leather clad hands reached out of the darkness to drop a heavy velvet cloak around her shoulders she nearly screamed.

"Ah ah, there's no need for that" Erik chided "Shall we?" he asked as he gestured to the darkness. She took his outstretched hand, gripping it tighter as the darkness enveloped her, soon she was pressed against him. This was a bad idea.

After what felt like forever they walked through a doorway into a lushly appointed house, the foyer was well lit and off to the side she could see a study or library of some kind with a roaring fire. Erik relieved her of her cloak and pointed her into the library. Very hesitantly she sunk into the proffered chair, watching her host very carefully.

"Thank you for agreeing to this meeting Gabrielle. I assure you I mean you no harm" he said as he steepled his hands in front of his face.

"What is it you want from me Erik?" she asked firmly.

"I merely wish to ask you some questions"

Gabrielle sank back against the chair and waited anxiously.

"I'm assuming Christine told you about me?"

She nodded "Yes, she told me that you brought her here, that she removed your mask and you became very angry"

His cheeks flushed with shame "Yes, I did" he sat forward "She didn't tell you anything else? How to get here?"

"No, nothing" Gabrielle reassured him.

Gabrielle watched him for a few moments while he pondered his next question, she wanted to know what had happened to him. Where he had gone after he got away from the gypsies. After so many long years of wondering what had happened to him, dreaming about him, wishing she'd been brave enough to rescue him that night it pained her to see him still so aloof.

Curiosity got the best of her as she asked "What happened to you…after…well after that night?"

With a start Erik glared at her for a moment, wondering what she was up to before remembering she had been nothing but kind to him.

"I killed my gypsy master and escaped. From there I travelled the world from Italy to Russia to Persia. I ended up back in France 10 years ago and have been here ever since"

"You mean here under the opera house?" Gabrielle asked with dawning sadness that this man felt the need to hide away from the world. She couldn't even imagine what that would feel like.

"Yes" Erik sneered "I've made this my home. I shall never attempt to live amongst humans again"

"But Erik, you are human" she protested.

Erik shot to his feet, his eyes flashing angrily "That Mamselle is open for debate! No one has ever treated me as more than a monster"

In the face of Erik's anger Gabrielle cautiously stood as well before saying "I did Erik" she took a hesitant step towards him "I never…" she stopped unsure what else to say "I wish I'd been braver, I wish I'd been strong enough to save you"

If she had slapped him she couldn't have surprised him more, her tone stopped his angry rebuttal short. His expression softened for a moment as he remembered the little girl with the bouncing curls and the pretty smile who snuck him food and gave him his third gift of his life…the ribbon from her hair.

"I was not a thing worth saving" he whispered finally.

"That's not true Erik, not true at all" she slowly reached for his hand, when he felt the pressure of her fingers on the leather he tried to pull away from her but she wouldn't relinquish her grip on him and took his hand in hers "Please don't say that. You are not a thing and you are worth saving, everyone is" she took another step closer, watching as he clearly struggled with himself, fighting the fight or flee instinct that was screaming at him.

With a blush she dropped his hand and stepped away from him, giving him the space he wanted.

"I should return you to your home" he said with a quivering voice.

Silently they wound their way through the underground caverns until she heard the bustle from the street. Once she was safely tucked into her carriage Erik pivoted around and hurried back to his sanctuary. When the interview had spiraled out of his control he couldn't pin point, but as she had before, took the wind right out of his sails and made him feel…he couldn't identify the feelings but he knew they were good.

She'd been a wide eyed, innocent young girl with a heart she wore on her sleeve. He'd seen the way she had fed the dogs around the camp as she and her friends wandered about, she'd been very careful to make sure no one had seen her do it. He could tell she was very tender hearted. He'd seen her face every night in his dreams until Persia…by then he'd become so demented and monstrous that all the good in his life became a blur. Perhaps he'd smoked too much opium.

The strain of seeing her again and her propensity with touching him made him yearn for his morphine. He'd thought only Christine could ignite the fire of lust in him, Gabrielle could end up being his undoing.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabrielle arrived at the Opera House before Raoul, slowly working her way through the crowds to their box…surprisingly, box 5 again. She seated herself and waited for her brother to join her. Thankfully she didn't have to wait very long.

"Sorry, I had to speak to the managers before the performance started," he said to her upon seating himself while casting a worried glance at the stage.

"Is everything alright?" she asked softly.

He looked distracted as he nodded.

"Yes, everything is fine. Nothing to worry about." He glanced at her and smiled, she looked beautiful. He kissed her cheek and told her so.

"You are a terrible liar…but I suppose you will tell me when you are ready." Feeling apprehensive, she turned her attention to the stage where the opera was beginning.

She sat there nervously, folding and unfolding her program absently. Raoul reached over and took her hand. She jumped at the unexpected contact, the tension in her brother was starting to crack her calm. She pulled her hand away and turned her attention back to the opera, getting so wrapped up in the music that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice booming through the auditorium.

"Did I not instruct that box 5 was to be kept empty?" the voice spat angrily.

Gabrielle looked over at Raoul in shock; he shook his head in warning. She glared at him, but her attention quickly snapped back to the stage where it sounded as though La Carlotta's loud singing suddenly changed to frog like croaking.

' _No, it must be my imagination!'_ she thought.

Then it happened again, and again. Gabrielle's look of horror matched that of La Carlotta as the sobbing diva was ushered off the stage. The managers announced that the opera would begin again shortly with Christine playing the role of the Countess in La Carlotta's place. There would be a short interlude of ballet in the meantime, so Gabrielle settled back into her seat and tried to enjoy the ballet even though Raoul was on his feet, his fists clenching for a moment before he took his seat next to her.

She heard a scream, and suddenly saw the body of Joseph Buquet hanging by a rope from the rafters above the dancers. She leapt to her feet, stifling a scream, as the rope loosened and the body fell to the stage floor. Raoul was on his feet as well, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him as he shouted for his footman "Make sure Lady De Chagney returns home safely" he ordered before running out the door. The footman took her elbow and began leading her out the door, but the rush of people knocked her away and she lost him in the crowd.

She made her way backstage in the hopes of finding her brother but to no avail. She saw the winding staircase to the roof and hoped upon hope that Raoul and Christine had stepped outside for some air as she climbed the stairs carefully.

Victoria stood there in shock, the back of her hand tingling from the feather light kiss he had left upon it. She shook herself before she realized she was still wearing his cloak and standing on the roof of the Opera house. She hurried off the roof, and collected her own cloak before she departed the Opera House. She had looked briefly for Raoul, but no one knew where he had gone. He wasn't in their box nor had she seen him backstage.

She pulled her cloak tighter around her as she stepped out into the winter air, there was no sign of anyone out there. Something caught her eye, it was a single rose laying in the snow. Carefully Gabrielle approached it and picked it up, looking around for the owner of the forgotten bloom. She didn't see the dark figure watching her with narrowed eyes as she hurried off the roof.

Once she was safely at home she dismissed her servants for the evening and began to dress for bed, as she was pulling on a robe over her nightgown, a splash of blue caught her eye from her nightstand, closer inspection showed it was a tattered, dirty ribbon.

With a gasp she picked it up and held it in her hands when she got the feeling she wasn't alone. Sure enough there was a form seated in one of her chairs, menacing and dangerous.

"Erik?" she breathed, holding the ribbon to her chest as her breath came in sharp gasps.

With a single nod Erik rose and approached her, when she caught sight of his face….a face that was much changed over the last 20 or so years except that he now wore a white porcelain mask. The exposed side of his face was still devastatingly handsome, green eyes watched her closely, full lips pursed in thought.

"I believe this belongs to you" he said finally, motioning to the ribbon in her hand. He was standing before her, watching her breast rise and fall with her gasping breaths.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked reaching out to touch him, jumping when he started and moved out of reach, still afraid to be touched.

His form was tense and danger emanated from him but she was certain he would not hurt her.

"I would be eternally grateful if you do not tell Christine about our previous acquaintance" he demanded agitatedly.

"Of course not, I won't say a word to her" Gabrielle was still in shock that the little boy of so many of her dreams was standing in her bedroom, looking so handsome and so broken. She could see the sadness in his eyes, she so desperately wanted to hold him as she had so many years ago.

"Thank you" he turned to leave. "You should not return to the opera house, it is not safe for you" he said as he glanced over his shoulder. For all he hated this world, he grudgingly admitted that Gabrielle and Giovanni's kindnesses had helped him preserve one last spark of humanity, he didn't want to see her hurt.

"Why, what are you going to do?"

But he was already gone. She slumped back onto her bed, clutching the ribbon in her hand.

Gabrielle awoke early the next morning, feeling quite out of sorts. She dressed for the day mechanically and went downstairs to her breakfast. She was surprised to see the Eldest De Chagny waiting for her.

"Phillipe, what are you doing here?" she asked as she tucked into his open arms for a hug, his calming presence eased her tension exponentially.

He smiled down at her head and pulled away to press a kiss to her cheek before answering "Can't an older brother stop by to see how his sister is faring?" he replied as he sat down on the divan.

Gabrielle pursed her lips as she poured some tea and handed the Comte a cup "Perhaps, though I feel you are here for more than that"

Philippe knew his sister was very intelligent and wouldn't appreciate being treated like a simpering fool, like most female members of the nobility were.

"I heard some…disturbing news, regarding our brother."

She raised an eyebrow. "What news?" she asked, with an innocent look in her eyes.

Her brother narrowed his eyes at her, the little cat was clearly hiding something; then he softened his expression. It was not Gabrielle with whom he was angry, after all!

"I understand that Raoul has been seeing a young chorus girl from the Opera Populaire, and I am told they are quite serious about one another. There have been rumors of an engagement." He looked at her pointedly. "Would you know anything about this?"

"No, Raoul hasn't said anything to me about it. I do know that he had been having lunch occasionally with Christine Daae. You remember her, Philippe…Gustav's daughter?"

He thought for a moment before recognition spread on his face.

"Ah yes, the little Swedish girl…but it is most scandalous!" His expression darkened again. "Bringing such common blood into the De Chagny line!"

She sighed.

"Philippe…I believe that he loves her, and she loves him as well. Is that not what Mother and Father would want for him?"

"Yes," he conceded. "But he is a De Chagny! Our family is very old and distinguished. To marry a mere chorus girl!" He stopped, frustration showing on his handsome face.

Gabrielle sat forward in her chair, taking his hands in hers as she said "Philippe, Christine is a sweet girl, she cares for Raoul very deeply. True her birth is not noble but we have always known that Raoul has been infatuated with her since we were children, she will be a good wife for him. We have you to keep the noble bloodlines pure" she joked.

He sighed in resignation. Somehow Gabrielle always ended up in the middle of the two brothers and she almost always sided with Raoul, rightfully so.

"I should have known better than to come here hoping you would be on my side. Very well…I shall stay out of it." He ran a hand distractedly through his dark hair, much as their father used to when he was frustrated. "Just, for the love of God, try to keep him out of trouble!"

The young woman nodded.

"I will try. Philippe. It is the best I can offer for the moment!"

Nodding, the Comte rose to his fee. Drawing his sister into his arms he kissed the top of her head.

"I know it is, but please have a care." He looked down at her. "I don't like what I've been hearing about a madman roaming about the opera house. I don't want anything to happen to you or to Raoul."

Gabrielle smiled up at him. "Don't worry. I promise we'll be cautious."

"I know you will. Take care of yourself, sister." With a last kiss upon her cheek, he left the room.

When she sat down to her breakfast finally, Henri delivered the post; which included a dark red rose with a brand new blue ribbon tied around it. Her heart sped up for a moment before she commanded it to behave. She had a very bad feeling about all of this. She dared not think how twisted Erik might have become, he was well on his way as a child.

Suddenly her appetite fled and she pushed away her plate after only a few bites.

Erik watched her, smiling to himself when she lifted the rose. Still unsure what he was doing playing these games with Gabrielle while there was work to be done he turned and hurried home. A part of him cried to use Gabrielle in his plot to marry Christine but another part balked at using her so shamefully when she had been so kind to him.

Temptation won out as he wrote her a note with a set of instructions.

Gabrielle pulled her cloak tighter around her to ward off the chill. She felt ridiculous loitering by a sewer gate under the Opera House. But this is where Erik instructed her to be. When a pair of leather clad hands reached out of the darkness to drop a heavy velvet cloak around her shoulders she nearly screamed.

"Ah ah, there's no need for that" Erik chided "Shall we?" he asked as he gestured to the darkness. She took his outstretched hand, gripping it tighter as the darkness enveloped her, soon she was pressed against him. This was a bad idea.

After what felt like forever they walked through a doorway into a lushly appointed house, the foyer was well lit and off to the side she could see a study or library of some kind with a roaring fire. Erik relieved her of her cloak and pointed her into the library. Very hesitantly she sunk into the proffered chair, watching her host very carefully.

"Thank you for agreeing to this meeting Gabrielle. I assure you I mean you no harm" he said as he steepled his hands in front of his face.

"What is it you want from me Erik?" she asked firmly.

"I merely wish to ask you some questions"

Gabrielle sank back against the chair and waited anxiously.

"I'm assuming Christine told you about me?"

She nodded "Yes, she told me that you brought her here, that she removed your mask and you became very angry"

His cheeks flushed with shame "Yes, I did" he sat forward "She didn't tell you anything else? How to get here?"

"No, nothing" Gabrielle reassured him.

Gabrielle watched him for a few moments while he pondered his next question, she wanted to know what had happened to him. Where he had gone after he got away from the gypsies. After so many long years of wondering what had happened to him, dreaming about him, wishing she'd been brave enough to rescue him that night it pained her to see him still so aloof.

Curiosity got the best of her as she asked "What happened to you…after…well after that night?"

With a start Erik glared at her for a moment, wondering what she was up to before remembering she had been nothing but kind to him.

"I killed my gypsy master and escaped. From there I travelled the world from Italy to Russia to Persia. I ended up back in France 10 years ago and have been here ever since"

"You mean here under the opera house?" Gabrielle asked with dawning sadness that this man felt the need to hide away from the world. She couldn't even imagine what that would feel like.

"Yes" Erik sneered "I've made this my home. I shall never attempt to live amongst humans again"

"But Erik, you are human" she protested.

Erik shot to his feet, his eyes flashing angrily "That Mamselle is open for debate! No one has ever treated me as more than a monster"

In the face of Erik's anger Gabrielle cautiously stood as well before saying "I did Erik" she took a hesitant step towards him "I never…" she stopped unsure what else to say "I wish I'd been braver, I wish I'd been strong enough to save you"

If she had slapped him she couldn't have surprised him more, her tone stopped his angry rebuttal short. His expression softened for a moment as he remembered the little girl with the bouncing curls and the pretty smile who snuck him food and gave him his third gift of his life…the ribbon from her hair.

"I was not a thing worth saving" he whispered finally.

"That's not true Erik, not true at all" she slowly reached for his hand, when he felt the pressure of her fingers on the leather he tried to pull away from her but she wouldn't relinquish her grip on him and took his hand in hers "Please don't say that. You are not a thing and you are worth saving, everyone is" she took another step closer, watching as he clearly struggled with himself, fighting the fight or flee instinct that was screaming at him.

With a blush she dropped his hand and stepped away from him, giving him the space he wanted.

"I should return you to your home" he said with a quivering voice.

Silently they wound their way through the underground caverns until she heard the bustle from the street. Once she was safely tucked into her carriage Erik pivoted around and hurried back to his sanctuary. When the interview had spiraled out of his control he couldn't pin point, but as she had before, took the wind right out of his sails and made him feel…he couldn't identify the feelings but he knew they were good.

She'd been a wide eyed, innocent young girl with a heart she wore on her sleeve. He'd seen the way she had fed the dogs around the camp as she and her friends wandered about, she'd been very careful to make sure no one had seen her do it. He could tell she was very tender hearted. He'd seen her face every night in his dreams until Persia…by then he'd become so demented and monstrous that all the good in his life became a blur. Perhaps he'd smoked too much opium.

The strain of seeing her again and her propensity with touching him made him yearn for his morphine. He'd thought only Christine could ignite the fire of lust in him, Gabrielle could end up being his undoing.


	5. Chapter 5

The night of the debut of 'Don Juan' came, just a few short weeks later. As Gabrielle dressed she felt a sense of dread she couldn't shake. With shaking hands she pulled on her gloves and descended the stairs to walk out her door on Raoul's arm. Once she was safely seated in their box Raoul disappered to finalize his plan she supposed. As she looked around the box the single rose on the shelf caught her eye. A note was secured to the rose with a black ribbon.

Her hands shook so hard it took her a few tries to get the note off, opening it she saw Erik's scrawling script.

 _Forgive me, my Gabrielle_  
 _Obediently Yours,_  
 _Erik_

Her eyes drifted shut for a moment as she inhaled the rose's sweet fragrance.

Erik watched her carefully, she'd found his gift. His one regret would be her presence here this evening. For he knew it was going to end in disaster one way or the other.

All too soon, the lights dimmed, and the performance began.

The opera progressed fairly smoothly…until the main love song, a duet between the portly man who was performing as Don Juan, and Christine, called 'Past the Point of No Return'. She furrowed her brow when she saw the lithe male figure appear on stage. '

As soon as he sang the first note Gabrielle knew with a sinking heart that it was Erik, she would never forget his voice for as long as she lived.

She cast a worried glance around the auditorium; so far, she and Christine appeared to be the only two people who had noticed the tenor on stage was not Signor Piangi. '

Raoul sat forward as the song became more passionate. Gabrielle was barely able to tear her eyes away from the scene on the stage, but when she did, she saw tears in her brother's eyes. She watched helplessly as Erik caressed Christine's body passionately; who returned his lustful looks as she sang to him. It broke her heart to see the hurt in her brother's green eyes, which were bright with unshed tears. She reached over and took his hand, offering him silent comfort. He responded with a gentle squeeze, but didn't take his eyes off the stage.

She watched Christine and Erik slowly ascend the twin spiral staircases on the stage, but frowned as they stood close together on the bridge above. Christine stood in front of Erik while he ran his hands from her stomach, just below her breasts, up to her neckline, before threading his fingers through her hair.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me here with you, here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go to…Christine that's all I ask of…"

Gabrielle's eyes were filled with tears; next to her Raoul had stood and was speaking to the sniper who had joined them in the box. At that moment, Christine ripped away Erik's mask and wig.

Gabrielle leapt to her feet. Along with the entire audience, she gasped in horror, her hand going to her mouth. She could see the anger, hurt and betrayal in Erik's eyes. She watched as he looked around, seemingly in a daze, before taking out his sword and slicing through a rope, opening a trap door and dropping through it with Christine.

Then she heard it…a horrible rumble and the sound of glass tinkling. She looked up in horror and realized the great chandelier in the center of the dome above was falling! She gasped and turned to find Raoul standing behind her. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, shielding her eyes from the horrors in the auditorium and the flying glass.

She heard the deafening crash of glass and metal as the chandelier barreled into the stage. She turned and saw flames licking at the heavy stage draperies.

"Raoul!"

"Get out of here! Go home!" he shouted.

"Where are you going?"

"To save Christine!" he leapt from the balcony, climbed down to the stage and disappeared into the confusion.

Gabrielle looked around nervously before running out of the box. She joined the crush of people trying to flee the disaster, and it was some time before she could get a carriage to take her home. As she walked through her door, she was shaking. The events of the past few weeks, on top of the horrors she had just witnessed, were burned into her memory.

She climbed the stairs wearily, undressed, sank onto her bed and began to cry. It was all too much for Gabrielle. As her sobs intensified, she tried to make sense of it all until, at last, she cried herself into a fitful slumber that was interrupted only a few short hours later.

Stumbling down the stairs she opened the door, Raoul pushed his awy in with Christine in his arms, passed out cold. They tucked her into one of the spare rooms, Gabrielle took her brother's hand and led him into her suite so she could tend to his wounds. There was a bruise forming around his throat from where he'd obviously been strangled and his arm was bleeding.

She had him strip the shirt off, tossing it into the fire so she could dab at the wound carefully while he told her of all that had happened. He told her of the fight, the choice Erik forced Chrisitne to make.

"I almost feel sorry for him" Raoul admitted reluctantly, wincing as the medicine she pasted on his arm stung like the dickens "The poor bastard has probably had a rough time of it."

Gabrielle could only nod "Yes, I'm sure" she wrapped his arm carefully and tied it off. Without thinking about it she brushed some hair away from his sweaty, dirty face before embracing him "I was so worried about you" she mumbled into his shoulder.

She felt him chuckle before kissing her cheek and setting her away from him "I'm fine. I'm going to take Christine to England, get her away from the bad memories" he expelled a breath "You have a spare bed for your brother?"

"The house has 12 bedrooms Raoul, I'm sure I can find you something"

With one last kiss Raoul disappeared into the bedroom next to Christine's leaving Gabrielle to her own thoughts. She returned to her room, cleaned up her mess and sunk down into her bed. When she was finally able to go to sleep the sun was peeking over the horizon. When she rose later in the morning she found a note on her bedside stand.

Gabrielle,  
Thank you for the bed, Christine and I have departed for my estate. We will be leaving for London in a few days. Take care of yourself Gabrielle.  
With love,

Raoul.

* * *

Three days later Gabrielle was trying to get back to her life, before this mess. Raoul and Christine were on a ship bound for England, Philippe had arrived the next day, making sure everyone was okay. He hadn't been happy with Raoul's choice but he didn't say so.

Gabrielle had dismissed her staff once she'd finished dinner, they all needed a rest after the flurry of visitors over the past few days. Gabrielle climbed the stairs slowly, feeling much older than 26 years old. She went through her nightly routine, pulling a dressing gown over her robe when a movement out of the corner of her eye startled her.

With a short scream Gabrielle whirled around and came face to face with Erik. He had not changed since the night of the opera, he was dirty and looked exhausted.

"Erik" she gasped taking in his disheveled appearance. He looked as though he'd been crying and he had cuts and bruises all over him.

Taking his hand she led him to the chair by the fire and sat him down. He said nothing, just stared into the fire.

"Erik…Erik" she called, trying to get his attention. When he looked at her he seemed to snap out of it.

"Oh..Gabrielle" she whispered "I…I'm sorry, I…I didn't know where else to go. My home…it's…it's not safe"

"No, you don't have to explain. You're welcome here" she put her hand on his shoulder. After a few long moments Gabrielle said "Erik, how about I draw you a bath. You can get cleaned up, change into some clean clothes and I'll get you something to eat"

Dazed Erik nodded "Yes, that sounds…acceptable"

Hurrying around she drew the water in the tub, set out some towels and soap for him. She took his hand and led him into the bathroom "I'll find you some clothes, take your time"

Once he shut the door she ran to the room Philippe used when he visited and took some clothes out of the wardrobe, they might be a bit loose on him but they would work.

Setting them out on the bed she hurried down to the kitchen and began making Erik an omlette. She entered her room as Erik was pulling the shirt on, she set the tray down on the table in the sitting room.

"I'm sorry they are a bit big" she said uncertainly.

"They are fine, thank you" he looked so tired, Gabrielle just wanted to hold him. He looked so sad.

He ate a few bites of the meal she prepared and sat back, unsure of what else to do. Gabrielle sat next to him and touched his shoulder to get his attention "Would you like to talk about it?"

He shook his head, still numb. He was clearly at a loss. Gabrielle looked around before taking his hands and pulling him to his feet "Lets get you in bed, you look like you haven't slept since…" she let the thought go.

Erik allowed himself to be led like a child to the room adjoining hers. He sat down on the bed, his expression forelorn and his body tense.

Gabrielle was unsure what to do until Erik looked up at her, his eyes bright with unshed tears, his unmasked face a picture of perfect misery. His hands groped for hers, once he found them he pulled her down next to him. Carefully Gabrielle wound her arm around his shoulders, he let his head fall to hers. She felt the tears and felt his body shaking as he tried to hold in the sobs.

Slowly Gabrielle maneuvered them onto the bed and reclined against the pillows, pulling Erik down with her. Her broken phantom curled himself against her, his face pressed to her shoulder as he allowed himself to cry. She stroked his back, ran her fingers through his hair and held him as he allowed himself to mourn the loss of his love. Her own tears welled in her eyes, a few falling to mingle with Erik's.

After an hour or so Erik fell asleep, slowly Gabrielle tried to extricate herself from his grasp. He woke up as she was pushing herself away from the bed "Please" he whispered brokenly "Please don't leave me, my Gabrielle"

Unable to refuse him she laid back down on the bed and pulled him to her, kissing his temple as he fell back asleep.

When he finally drifted into a deep sleep as the sun was peeking through the clouds Gabrielle crept away from his bed to go dress for the day. He slept the entire day away, while he slept blissfully unaware Gabrielle had been preparing for the days ahead. She summoned the Persian, explained the situation. Within an hour he'd returned to her house with a bundle of Erik's clothes. He left his calling card, should she need anything else.

She explained to her staff that she had a visitor who she would tend to, they were to stay off the second floor and she dismissed them early after Cook prepared a hearty stew and fresh baguettes for supper.

As she finished her solo meal Erik appeared at the doorway, looking better rested but so very unhappy.

"Good evening Erik, would you care for some supper?" she inquired. When he nodded his assent she hurried into the kitchen and returned with his meal. He ate in silence, avoiding her gaze.

"I want to thank you for your assistance Gabrielle" he murmured once he was done.

"You're more than welcome Erik" she responded with an encouraging smile.

He stood from the table and returned to his room with haste. After the dishes were washed up Gabrielle climbed the staircase, pausing in front of Erik's door before entering her own room.

Erik was curled up on her bed, gazing at the wall vacantly, almost as if he didn't know he was in her bed. Gabrielle's heart ached for him, he had no one to turn to but her and he so badly needed love.

Gabrielle sunk onto the bed next to him and put her arms around him her front to his back. He rested his hands on hers as they rested on his stomach. She saw a few tears fall from his eyes, coursing down his unmasked cheek. Unsure of what else to do Gabrielle layed her face against his and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Oh Erik, I wish I had been brave enough to save you that night" she murmured softly.

"All I've ever wanted Gabrielle, was for someone to love me" he said, his voice full of tears "My own mother wouldn't give me a kiss…even on my birthday." She couldn't help but hold him tighter "My soul is bathed in blood my sweet Gabrielle, every night I see their faces. Every single one" he turned over to face her, his eyes full of tears, his face wet with them "I've done horrible things…I 'am' a monster. I don't deserve your kindness, Gabrielle. Please..tell me you hate me" he pleaded "Please. I'm not worth saving. Please tell me you hate me" he begged, giving in to his sobs as he buried his face in her neck.

Her own tears mingled with his, she held him to her as his body was racked with sobs. "Am I a thing worth saving?" he asked desperately.

Gabrielle leaned back and brushed his tears away with her fingers, ignoring his gasping shudders as her skin caressed his scarred visage.

"Oh Erik" she breathed, trying to compose herself "You are not a monster or a thing" she dared to press a kiss to his lips, which only made him shake more "You are most definitely a person worth saving. I can't hate you" another kiss, this time to his temple "There is no one more deserving of salvation or love then you Erik" she cupped his face in her hands forcing him to look her in the eye "I could never hate you, I love you too much for that"

His eyes slammed shut at her words, such sweet words…his sweet Gabrielle. He jerked back when he felt her lips on his again, but only for a moment before he gave himself over to her kiss. He was powerless to resist or refuse. For so long he'd yearned for someone to love him, he'd been so obsessed with Christine that he never truly noticed Gabrielle, or allowed himself to hope that she would have him.

Gabrielle pulled him closer, so close her breasts were pressed against his chest. His arms came around her, his hands running over her body as her lips worked their magic. If he didn't stop this madness now he wouldn't be able to stop before he went too far. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was far too fragile for this, Gabrielle deserve more than this. His fierce protector was giving herself over to him without a thought…and he had no more will to keep his lust a bay. Christine had torn down the walls of his resistance, piece by piece.

When she pulled away she saw that his eyes were glazed with passion, he was no longer thinking clearly…she should get up and take refuge in another room. But when those heartbroken eyes gazed into hers she knew…with perfect clarity..that she would sacrifice all her happiness, her very being to him. Even if it was for one hour of solace…she would give him everything.

Erik saw the moment she shed the chains of propriety, tamping back the consequences of her actions before she pulled his face down for a devastating kiss.

With a groan Erik stopped fighting, he no longer had the will to refuse the animal that growled within him. He pressed his hardness against her, feeling the shock waves as she arched against him. His brave, dear Gabrielle responded to him in a way he had only imagined.

"Erik" she kissed him again "If you don't want to continue any further you should leave now" she gasped against his lips.

His only response was deepening her kiss, claiming her mouth for his own, his hand wandering up and down her body before settling on her breast. With his answer she sat up and moved off the bed, when she saw his crestfallen expression she tipped his chin up "Be patient Erik"

With that cryptic message she turned her back to him, looked over her shoulder at him and asked "Unbutton me please"

With shaking fingers he managed to undo all the buttons so he could push her dress off her shoulders, pressing kisses to the bare skin. Not long after that her undergarments followed, women shouldn't be permitted to wear so many layers Erik was convinced after being forced to wait while she shed all of them. Her bare body captivated him, he was no longer able to think. He hardened to the point of pain, but he was used to such a state.

Very slowly she straddled his lap and pulled his shirt off him before letting her hands run over his body. He could feel the tension and trembling in her frame as she focused on his pleasure. He groaned as her hands caressed his skin, he had never thought anything could feel 'so' good. Once he was divested of his pants she pulled the blankets back and pressed him against the sheets.

Gabrielle took comfort in her lover's gasps as he felt her soft skin against his, something he had never hoped to experience. Even in her passion induced madness she couldn't stop the tremors in her limbs, never before had she done anything remotely like this...a few stolen kisses here and there, nothing like this and she was absolutely terrified of disappointing Erik.

Unsure of how to continue and far too tired, emotionally and physically to resist her tantalizing touches and kisses, Erik allowed Gabrielle to do as she wished. Even if she was driving him to the brink of insanity. When she stretched out next to him, her body pressed to his so she could kiss him again he pulled away to say "Gabrielle, I…I have no idea wh-"

She silenced him with a kiss before covering her body with his own and smiling down at him "Neither do I Erik." She drug her tongue up his collarbone to his neck, delighting in how he bucked under her before he pulled her face up with gentle pressure to capture her lips in a kiss that belied all his need and desperation.

Erik's fingers trailed down her shoulders, grazing her breasts (he hadn't had the courage to touch those) and over her hips, kissing her lips, chin, neck as he did. Every touch that had been denied him. His fingers dipped between her thighs for just a moment, feeling her readiness for him was too much. He made eye contact with her, he saw all the hesitation in their blue depths. He knew she wouldn't stop him now but it was clear she didn't know where to go from here.

He maneuvered himself over her body, his lips blazing a trail from her collarbone up to her lips. His fingers drifted up to caress her cheek before heading south, over her collarbone down to her breasts and down to her hips. He could feel her warmth, he dipped a finger between her thighs, groaning when he felt her readiness. Her hands were clenching his shoulders, begging him to do what he so desperately wanted.

Carefully he positioned himself, daring to look her in the eye making sure this was what she wanted. His sweet Gabrielle kissed his lips before whispering "Please Erik". That was all it took for him to bury himself in her, pausing a moment before pushing past the thin barrier. He paused when he felt her clench around him and gasp in pain. "I'm sorry my sweet Gabrielle" he whispered against her lips before clenching his jaw as she adjusted to his invasion. Her breathing was coming in gasps, her eyes shut as she tried to overcome the pain.

After the longest few moments of his life Gabrielle leaned up to brush her lips against his chin "It's okay Erik."

With that he was set free and he began moving inside her, certain he'd never felt anything as exquisite as her warmth surrounding him, her gasps and moans encouraging him on.

He continued his movements, groaning when her legs came up and wrapped around his waist to pull him even further in. Her lips where everywhere, her hands digging into his hair as he continued his slow movements, savoring every second. Gabrielle's gasping breaths, his name on her lips as she moved with him was driving him closer to the edge until he could hold back no longer.

With a few last, hard thrusts the two lovers became one and then two again, their impassioned cries echoing off the walls of her bedroom. Erik came to rest on her, kissing her lips with a silent thank you.

His last memory before falling asleep was his beautiful Gabrielle nestling into his embrace and falling asleep still entwined with him.

When she woke the next morning Erik was gone, the pillow next to her still bore the indent of where his head had been. A part of her had known he'd flee after their night of passion. Now that she was in total control of herself she saw the he had not been ready…though he'd needed her love. She only hoped she hadn't permenately damaged him.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabrielle forced herself up out of bed to ready herself for the day, wincing as she moved. She could not begrudge Erik the previous night, unwise it had been. With no regrets she sunk into the tub, filled with hot water. As she washed she wondered where Erik had gone and if she'd ever see him again.

Three weeks passed before Gabrielle's eyes, the police no longer came to her home looking for Raoul as they had found the "Phantom's" body in the lake under the opera. She had marveled at the gullibility of people to believe that he'd given up so easily. Erik truly was a genius, now he could live out his life without being hunted as a wanted man.

Ripped from her thoughts by Henri entering the room with Nadir trailing behind she dismissed her butler and offered the Persian a seat.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I am here your Ladyship" Nadir said as he withdrew a letter from his jacket.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Erik's handwriting on the envelope. She accepted it hoping the gentleman didn't notice her shaking hand.

"Erik would not tell me what occurred after the night of the fire" he leveled a discerning eye to her "Though I think I can imagine. I know not where Erik's disappeared to. I am not privy to his plans of late"

Gabrielle passed a nervous hand over her face "I don't know where he is either. He came here for two nights, three days after the fire. He was gone when I awoke the next morning."

Another level look from Nadir had her blushing, she would not explain herself or defend her actions.

"I was instructed to deliver that letter to you, my errand complete I will take my leave of you. Thank you Lady De Chagny, you have been a good friend to him" he bowed to her before departing.

Gabrielle set the letter on her desk, she would deal with it later. Finally as the last servant went to bed she went to her study and pulled Erik's letter out of the envelope and read it.

 _My dearest Gabrielle,_

 _I apologize for my abrupt departure, it was for your safety I fear. Those fools won't find the body floating in the lake for some time and I want no hint of my presence to disturb your life. I fear your life has been disturbed enough because of my miserable self._

 _You have given me the greatest gift my Gabrielle, I shall forever cherish you in my miserable, undeserving heart. But I am not fit to be amongst people. I couldn't live with myself if any harm were to befall you on my account and I fear that anyone within my path would suffer._

 _For too long I've allowed my inner demons to rule me, I once promised Nadir I would kill no more, I fear I have failed to uphold that promise in recent months. I have no one to blame but myself. Until I am able to control my darkest urges and temper I must remain where I am._

 _I must also rid myself of this love for Christine before I am worthy enough to seek your affection again. I wish it were not so but I have loved her for so long you see. And it is not a healthy love, I see that now; you have shown me what true love is and I am ashamed of myself for twisting such a pure emotion._

 _My greatest hope is that someday I may be worthy of your love, which you have given me so freely and I abused. I apologize for using you so shamelessly that night Gabrielle, you of all people deserve more than that though I can not regret the sweet outcome. You gave me my first true kiss and the only love I've ever known in my life, for that I shall be forever in your debt. You are an incredible woman, my Gabrielle. I hope to one day come to be in your good graces again._

 _Your humble servant,_

 _Erik_

Gabrielle swiped the tears away from her eyes as she sat back in her chair for a moment before tossing the letter into the fire. Once she was sure all the evidence was destroyed she too retired to her bed.

To her surprise Raoul entered her dining room as she was sitting down to lunch the next day, he plopped a kiss onto her forehead before sitting down.

"This is a pleasant surprise Raoul, where is Christine?"

"I left her with the Giry's in London. I came here to speak to you" he sipped the wine Henri placed before him with his plate "Gabrielle I'd like you to come back to London with me. I…I need your assistance"

"Of course Raoul! What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath before saying "Christine and I were married two weeks ago" he paused when he saw her face fall, hurt that they had not told her. He grasped her hands in his pleading with his eyes "Please don't Gabrielle, I had to marry her…I 'had' to" he exclaimed, not meeting her eyes.

Understanding dawned on her and she could only saw "Oh" she squeezed his hands offering him her support, she could hardly admonish him after what she'd done…fortunately there would no serious consequences as she'd found out the previous week.

"I…I didn't want…she insisted" he explained "Philippe has already taken an inch of skin, I spent the better part of an hour having him berating me for my foolishness so please don't"

"I'll set my maid to packing my things, I shall be ready in a day or so" she patted his shoulder "It will be alright Raoul. A baby!" she exclaimed trying to find something good "Raoul you're going to be a papa!"

Her heart ached for him when he could only muster a halfhearted smile. They finished their meal in silence, neither knowing what else to say.

And so Gabrielle departed for London, little did she know she would not return home for nearly 6 months.

* * *

Erik wiped the sweat from his brow, the Italian sun had finally start to set. After he left Gabrielle's home he decided he needed to be away from Paris, a city that held more painful memories than good. He chose Rome, he had once been happy here as a boy living with Giovanni. He hoped that the city would work it's magic on him once more.

He had returned to his trade of architecture, it had been far too long since he'd plied that particular trade. Though he was far from being destitute he needed something to keep him busy and since he was no longer receiving his salary…it seemed the best idea all over. He often would come to his work site after his men had departed for the day and continue the work, physical labor had always helped him clear his head.

Gabrielle was never far from his mind, the memories of his last night with her sustained him through even the darkest days. He had never thought to enjoy a woman in that way, he had been certain he would die after Christine had left him, that his wretched heart would give out for good.

It turns out his survival instinct was much stronger then his will to die…he had stumbled through the underground caverns undetected for days after the fire, though his home had been breached it was no longer safe. He dare not go to Nadir's home, he feared he would finally kill the meddlesome Daroga for leading Raoul to his home.

The only other place he could think to run to was Gabrielle's. He closed his eyes as he heard her soft gasps as his hands caressed her body, feeling her respond to him. With a gasp he forced himself to focus on the task at hand. He missed Gabrielle with an intensity that surprised him, he was also surprised at how little Christine occupied his mind. Perhaps it hadn't been love, but merely obsession. Since finding true, honest affection his feelings for Christine seemed to have waned.

Her betrayal however, ripping his mask from his face before the audience of the theatre was one he would not recover from quickly. Her lies as she continued to return to his home while seeing the Vicomte at the same time. Returning to the task before him he refused to give in to his rage, instead working his anger out on the stones beneath him. He hoped to return to Gabrielle, if she would have him...if not...he cared not to think of that.

* * *

Six months went by, Gabrielle was happy to be home. She'd enjoyed London society immensely, more so than Christine who was having a hard time fitting in amongst the haute ton. Henri and the footman struggled with the last trunk of clothes, she feared she may have gone a bit overboard but Raoul had insisted she take Christine to get some proper clothing and had paid for her own wardrobe. Her brother and sister in law were not happy, not eager for the impending arrival of their child. Too often she heard them arguing in their rooms at night…often with Erik's name being brought into it. Christine had withdrawn from Gabrielle and Raoul more and more as her pregnancy progressed. Gabrielle had been able to take no more and had told her brother she was returning home.

After helping her maid set the room to rights and changing into a day dress from her traveling clothes Gabrielle was shocked to see the sun setting, she took a tray in her room.

It felt wonderful to be home, though she loved her brother…there was little for her to do to help him with his wife. She hoped they would work it out for her brother didn't deserve a wife who did not love him. As she settled into bed for the night she thought about Erik as she often did. She missed him and hoped he was well.

News of the scandalous marriage between the French Vicomte and young opera singer made it's way to Rome…to Erik. As he perused the paper he saw that the De Chagny's were enjoying London society along with the youngest De Chagny who had made quite a splash. His Gabrielle deserved her moment in the spotlight, she deserved the lavish parties and handsome beaus. He could not help the pang as he thought of her with another man.

As he looked at the magnificent library he'd built he realized something he'd been trying to deny for months. He loved Gabrielle and he missed her desperately. As he'd toiled over the designs to his latest piece he couldn't push her face from his mind…he could no longer deny what his heart was screaming at him. He needed Gabrielle as much as he needed air.

With that in mind he began to ready himself for his trip back to France. If she would not have him, he would return to Italy to continue what he'd started and do his best to rip her from him by the roots so he could move on.

And so their paths were to be crossed once more.

Gabrielle was preparing herself for an afternoon ride, it had been far too long since she'd indulged herself. She smoothed the skirt of her riding habit and adjusted her hat before stuffing her feet into her boots. After she grabbed her riding crop she turned around to see Erik…real as day standing in her sitting room, watching her warily.

Her breath was stolen from her lungs as she stared at him for a moment, looking as handsome as ever. It was as if the last six months hadn't happened. Her heart flip flopped when he moved towards her slowly, waiting to see her reaction.

She had no words, her brain couldn't think of a single thing to say to him. All she wanted to do was feel his arms around her, smell his cologne. After a painful moment she could not stop herself she hurried into his arms, feeling his sharp exhale as he wrapped his arms around her.

Finally Erik was at peace…finally he felt as if he belonged somewhere. When she tipped her head up he obeyed her silent demand as he bent his head down to kiss her. His fingers tangled in her hair to pull her closer. After forever and not long enough they pulled apart, letting her head fall to his chest, listening to his heart thunder in his chest.

When she was sure he wasn't going to disappear into air she pulled him to the love seat in her sitting room. They needed to talk before they went any farther.

"You look well" she finally said, unsure of how to continue.

"As do you" he responded "I'm sorry for just appearing here, it seems old habits die hard"

With a chuckle Gabrielle said "I would've expected nothing less" her eyes drifted to her lap as she said "Where did you go?"

"Italy, Rome more specifically" his hand reached out to capture hers "I'd been there as a boy, I ended up there after I escaped the gypsies. I figured I had begun to heal there as a child, perhaps I could do the same as a man"

"And did it?"

He knew what she was asking, her eyes not quite meeting his own. "Marginally" he answered after a moment of reflection, her eyes finally met his "I'm never going to be a normal man Gabrielle. I have far too much blood on my hands and have seen and done too many horrible things" he squeezed her hand gently "But I discovered that this miserable heart of mine beats only for one person" he could see her hold her breath "You Gabrielle. You deserve far better than poor Erik but I find I'm not strong enough to let you go"

"Erik I've never wanted any other. I know you've done horrible things, I've seen some of them." She traced his jawline with a gentle finger "But I also know that while you've done awful things to others that far worse things have been done to you." His face flushed with shame as he bowed his head, he hoped she would never know of those things. She tipped his face up to hers "I think I've been a little bit in love with you since that day I heard you singing at that fair Erik. All the things I've done have been because of you"

Erik didn't follow her logic, he frowned as he puzzled over that.

"All the work I've done for the homeless people of Paris; the money and time I've donated…it's all been because of you Erik. I saw you huddled in that cage treated as no more than an animal" she grabbed his arm and held him still when he attempted to surge to his feet, unwilling to rehash his past humiliations.

"Erik, listen" she pleaded "I knew then that our society treats people of lesser means as less than human. Every penny I donated, every stitch of cloth and moment I gave to them I hoped someone somewhere was doing the same for you."

His Gabrielle, his sweet and kind Gabrielle had once again reduced him to tears. Her words mended his broken heart better than anything he'd known.

She took his face in her hands and pressed a soft kiss to his lips "I love you Erik. I know there's darkness in you, but there's also good. I know it" her thumbs wiped away his tears "I know you can be a good man, I've seen it. But you have to embrace the good and not allow yourself to succumb to the evil. I'll help you"

Erik buried his face in her neck, allowed her to stroke his back and run her fingers through his hair. He hoped he was strong enough to do all that for her. After what seemed an eternity Erik pulled back from her embrace.

"I interrupted your plans" he pressed a silencing finger to her lips "I promised to pay Nadir a visit, he is giving me a bed until I can procure rooms of my own" he kissed her forehead "May I call on you tomorrow?"

Impulsively she said "You may return tonight" then blushed at her forwardness.

With a rich laugh Erik pulled her to him to hug her "Oh my Gabrielle, you certainly are a balm to my battered ego" he dropped a kiss to her lips before turning serious "I do want to make love to you again sweet Gabrielle" he whispered, his voice husky with passion "But we must not be hasty, I wish to court you properly."

She hid her face in his chest, embarrassed that she even suggested such a liaison. "You are of course right Erik. I'm sorry"

"Never apologize for that my dear. Just know that I too want it as badly as you" he kissed her one last time before taking his leave of her.

A brisk ride was just what she needed! With cheeks flaming she went to the stable to do just that.

* * *

Gabrielle struggled to focus on her ride, her thoughts straying to her mysterious phantom. Before she knew it she was pulling her horse back into the stable, allowing one of the stable boys to take the Mare for her cool down.

Her heart had nearly burst when she saw him in her dressing room, looking much different then the broken man who had sought refuge with her those many months ago. The impenetrable sadness and tightly leashed anger were gone. Italy had worked wonders on him, though Gabrielle wasn't so naïve to think that the years of torment and pain had been washed away by one night in her bed...the very thought of which made her cheeks turn red. She could only hope that he had found an outlet for his anger, time would tell she supposed.

The rest of her day and night passed by unbearably slow, finally she turned in for the night only to have a restless night, unable to sleep.

All the clocks in her house had stopped working, she was sure of it! Time couldn't possibly move any slower!

She'd taken great care when she dressed for the day, choosing a day dress of light blue and had left her hair unbound. It seemed as though a hundred lifetimes had passed before she heard the telltale pounding of hooves on the stone driveway, indicating she had a guest. She had warned Henri that Erik would be calling on her and to show no reaction to the mask and to keep everything very discrete.

Resisting the urge to run out to meet him Gabrielle waited rather impatiently for Erik to be announced. Her brilliant smile lit the room as Erik hesitantly stepped inside, clearly uncomfortable at being so exposed to her staff. Gabrielle dismissed Henri with instructions that she wasn't to be disturbed and offered Erik a seat on the sofa next to her.

As he took his seat she could see the tension in his shoulders, it pained her to see him so stressed. "My staff are trustworthy Erik, they won't say a word to anyone" she reassured him.

He gave her a pained smile "Old habits die hard it seems" his eyes watched her, gone was the confident man from last night...her Phantom was back.


	7. Chapter 7

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment before Gabrielle said "I don't want you to be uncomfortable here Erik, you've had enough hardship in your life. I don't want to be the cause of more"

His expression softened a little "You are never a hardship my Gabrielle", he reached out to take her hand in his. "You have been a ray of hope in my dismal world, I just hope you can forgive me for treating you so badly and abandoning you"

A soft hand reached up to silence him "You don't have to apologize, I understood why you felt you had to leave."

Erik reached over to tuck a stray curl behind her ear "Perhaps" he whispered "But that still doesn't excuse my behavior" the finger that had moved her hair trailed down her jawline "I used you a most shameful way, I never should have-"'

"I'm not sorry for that night, I have no regrets and I would do it again" Gabrielle declared, her blue eyes daring Erik to contradict her. "I would've given you anything, even if that was a piece of my heart"

This little aristocrat continued to astound Erik, he couldn't stop himself when he leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss. Her hand came up to cup his bare cheek, causing him to jerk back suddenly and while Gabrielle tried to hide her hurt she wasn't entirely successful.

"I won't hurt you Erik, I won't ever take your mask without permission. But you don't need to wear it around me" his jaw clenched and his eyes hardened as she continued on to say "You made love to me without your mask" her voice was trembling slightly "Wear it for you, not for me"

It was impossible for Erik to ignore the instincts that had served him for his entire life but he knew he had to try for Gabrielle's sake. He took her hand and pressed it to his smooth jaw, closing his eyes as she explored the plane of his unmasked face, her fingers moving down his jawline before traveling up to disappear into his hair. Gabrielle watched as Erik's lips trembled under her touch, it pained her to see him struggling so much.

He couldn't help the gasp of surprise when he felt her lips on his cheek, but was quickly silenced when her lips covered his. Without thought Erik's arms encircled her waist, hands splaying on her back pressing her to him as her lips moved over his. One of his hands moved to clutch the back of her head holding her head as the kiss went on forever. They pulled apart only when they could no longer continue without taking a breath. Unwilling to move from her he let his head rest on her shoulder, his face pressed into her hair. Gabrielle let her hand caress his face and neck, allowing him a few moments to compose himself.

"I'm glad you came back Erik" she dared to whisper into his ear. She was rewarded with a smile "I could hardly stay away, I found that I wasn't content to live my life without you in it Gabrielle. I only hope you can be patient with your poor ugly Erik"

"You are not ugly Erik, I don't like to hear such self deprecating comments. You are intelligent, you create beautiful music...you have beautiful green eyes, your voice..." she allowed the thought to trail off "I find you very attractive Erik, don't ever doubt me"

He scoffed and pulled away from her, the tension returning to his shoulders.

"I've never lied to you. This" she touched his mask "Never mattered to me. I've seen your face Erik, I've seen the thing you are capable of doing" he straightened and pulled away from her so he was no longer touching her, his hands clenched into fists. "But none of that changes the way I feel about you" she allowed him the space he desperately needed, though his eyes finally met hers...his tortured expression nearly undid her "I love you Erik" she said as though it was all very simple "I've loved you from the moment I heard you sing in that filthy cage...I've given you my body and my heart. I'm not going anywhere, there is nothing you could do to make me stop loving you"

Her sweet words were reducing him to tears and she wasn't done.

"I'm not going anywhere, I will be here for as long as you will have me. But I'm in this for good, there's no turning back. So you need to decide if you're ready for what I'm offering. I'm offering you a 'life' here with me, no more hiding in the shadows under the Opera House and no more running away." she grasped his hand "I don't need a ring, I don't need to be married. I will take you any way I can get you" her finger swiped at a tear that had run down his cheek "Just stay here with me Erik, stay here in the light"

Who was he to deny his sweet little aristocrat anything when she spoke such sweet words to him. His heart thumped in his chest, hope blossoming in him. He knew now was the moment that would make or break their future. No longer could he hide. He was tired of the constant pain, fear, anger consuming him. With a shaking hand he reached up, barely daring to breath as he pulled the porcelain away from his face as he bared all to her.

Gabrielle breathed a silent sigh of relief as Erik removed his mask, she took it from his hand and let it fall to the floor next to them. His eyes finally met hers, and all he saw was love shining in their blue depths. Even more shocking was when she pressed her lips to his scarred cheek. His sweet angel, his Gabrielle. He couldn't stop himself as he felt tears streaming down his face only to be wiped away by her gentle touch. She allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder as he released years of pent up anguish. Her arms held him as he cried, hands rubbing circles on his back.

When the last tear was shed Erik was finally able to let go but not before kissing her, in thanks. He now had the promise of tomorrow and the day after that...an eternity with his love, his Gabrielle.

* * *

Without a care in the world Gabrielle and Erik began their courtship slowly, in blissful ignorance of the storm approaching them. Raoul's letters from London had spelled out the marital discord between the two newlyweds and while Gabrielle felt bad for her brother she was too wrapped up in her own love affair to read between the lines.

Christine had become almost obsessed (the irony was not lost on her or her brother) with Erik, it nearly consumed her; the specter of him shadowed the De Chagny household and Raoul was at his wits end with Christine's attempts to return to the Opera House to seek her former teacher out. Raoul had never seen how damaged Christine really was…he'd never really considered the trauma of losing both parents so young. All Gabrielle could do was encourage patience and compassion; obviously pregnancy was scrambling what little good sense Christine had left.

They were in Gabrielle's library enjoying a game of chess, which shockingly Gabrielle was winning…for the moment anyway.

The telltale sounds of a carriage making it's way up the curved driveway went unnoticed, they continued with their game paying the visitor no mind until the study doors burst open to reveal Christine.

Erik leapt out of his chair as though he'd been burned, Gabrielle rose as well watching as Erik stalked to the darkest corner of the room and turned his back to the ladies.

Christine's look of betrayal at Gabrielle rankled under her skin, so wrapped up in their thoughts the three occupants didn't hear the thundering hooves on the gravel outside, nor the quick booted footsteps as the most recent guest hurried through the main foyer to the library.

It was a bad dream, Gabrielle was sure of it when she saw Raoul storm through the doors shouting for his sister before taking in the tableau in front of him. Raoul's eyes drifted from his sister to his wife to the figure in the corner.

"Gabrielle, what is the…what..what the hell is going on?" Raoul demanded, still out of breath from his hasty ride over here though he continued to glare at his wife. Clearly he'd suspected Christine would drag Gabrielle into their madness, despite his efforts to warn her otherwise.

To her credit Gabrielle tossed him a dirty look for the use of profanity before approaching Erik cautiously, as one would approach a wounded animal. She placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling how tense he was. "Erik, I can ask them to leave," she whispered to him.

"No, we have been avoiding this for too long. No sense in putting it of any longer" he responded, his expression softening when he looked at her.

Gabrielle nodded and approached her brother; kissing his cheek before taking his hands "Raoul, this is Erik Devaux" she implored him with her eyes to be kind. "He challenged me to a game of chess, thinking I being a mere female would be an easy opponent"

Raoul had to smile at that, their father had taught them all to play chess. Gabrielle was quite good. He couldn't quite hide the concern in his eyes though as he said "Ah, his mistake"

"Indeed, I will have him in Checkmate in 4 moves"

Raoul patted her shoulders "Good girl" he tried to take a cleansing breath "Perhaps you will introduce us properly?"

Gabrielle smiled and squeezed his hands; he was trying. "Of course" she led him to the corner and pressed a hand to Erik's shoulder. When he turned around she stepped close to him and said "Erik, may I present my brother; Raoul, Vicomte De Chagny" Raoul held his hand out, slowly Erik bowed from the waist before taking his hand "A pleasure monsieur le Vicomte"

Raoul nodded, unsure what to say. He stepped back away from Erik to allow him a moment to compose himself. He took the opportunity to speak to his wife in hushed tones.

"He's trying Erik" Gabrielle implored him softly.

"Indeed" Erik nodded trying to calm the pounding of his heart and the urge to run away. Gabrielle bucked propriety by pulling him in close for a quick kiss, his expression softened as she pulled back. He had not expected to see Christine so soon…certainly not as pregnant as she clearly was. One more betrayal, he realized…one more betrayal that without Gabrielle he was sure would have killed him. His anger at her was building; he prayed she not antagonize him. Gabrielle could see the anger and sorrow in his eyes as they swept over Christine's pregnant form.

Unbeknownst of all the chaos she was causing Christine still looked hurt and angry as Raoul whispered to her irritably. Unable to control herself any longer she stepped forward, shrugging off Raoul's hand as she said "Gabrielle, what…how do you two know…why are you doing this?" her eyes darting back and forth between Erik and Gabrielle.

Raoul tried one more time to pull his wife out of the room, he knew that while Gabrielle was normally gentle and kind but if provoked she had the devils own temper.

"I've known Erik ever since we were children," Gabrielle answered, pulling herself up to her full height daring Christine to challenge her. "You need not know any more than that. We are doing nothing wrong, so I suppose I don't understand your question Christine" her eyes flashed a warning.

Be it the hormones surging through her body or plain stupidity Christine crossed her arms petulantly and said "But how could you have not told me Gabrielle! We were friends! You…you never said anything about knowing Erik"

"I wasn't aware that my personal life was any of your business Christine, we were friends…to a point" she leveled a look at Christine's pregnant belly, which made the young girl flush with embarrassment "It seems I was not the only one keeping secrets. My business with Erik was just that 'mine' and I wasn't about to expose him to you or the gendarmes"

"But…Erik…he was mine" Christine continued, not realizing her grave misstep until the words had already been spoken. Erik whirled around angrily as Gabrielle opened her mouth to blister the young girl's ear; her husband saw the impending explosion from the two lovers and once again grasped her arm.

Gabrielle was on a roll; she put her hand up to stop her brother.

"Yours?" she asked with a dangerous edge to her voice. "He's a person Christine, not an animal! Don't you dare try to tell me he was yours when clearly you were not being faithful to him, while you demand his faithfulness to you?!" she took a breath, trying to calm herself "Did you expect him to lie in that dungeon for all his days, pining for you?"

Erik had a mind to step in but it seemed Gabrielle had it handled quite nicely.

"You're selfish and foolish Christine! You live in a world of fairy tales where no one has any culpability for their actions! You need to snap out of it!" Gabrielle paused to let the words sink in "Erik has committed some horrible crimes, he has blood on his hands. But he is also kind, passionate and intelligent. He's an architect, composer, lyricist, chemist, strategist…the list goes on Christine. All he ever was to you was your ticket to the stage career you wanted. Don't you dare walk into 'my' house and demand answers you have no right to!"

Christine's eyes narrowed "Don't you mean your brother's house?" she responded coolly.

"No Christine" Gabrielle responded quietly "I mean MY house. I mean the house that I bought with my portion of my inheritance, the house that I own the DEED to. " She'd never seen this side of Christine and she wasn't entirely sure she liked it.

Gabrielle was truly mad now, her body was shaking and her face flushed "Get out of my house, you are no longer welcome here. And you may not seek Erik out, your time with him is done."

Christine turned pleading eyes to Erik "Please Angel, are…are you just going to let her speak to me like that?" she begged pitifully.

Erik clenched his hands into fists, his jaw set tight. "Don't ever call me that again Christine" he rasped angrily "You have a lot of nerve, coming here and demanding loyalty when you haven't shown any to me Christine. You were going to leave me to the mercy of that mob! You hadn't a care if I lived or died! If the situation is not to your liking, then I'm sorry but it is entirely of your own doing. You left ME Christine left me to be found and murdered by that mob! You exposed me to the entire audience of the Opera, you humiliated me!" he nearly shouted, his anger overwhelming him.

"I gave you everything! Everything! And you betrayed me Christine! I thought I loved you, I thought I would die when you left me" he was horrified to feel tears welling in his eyes. It wasn't until he felt her soft hands on his that Erik realized Gabrielle had returned to his side, offering him her silent support.

"It wasn't love Christine" Erik said finally, not able to look at anyone else in the room "It was loneliness and desperation. I'm sorry I lied to you, frightened you." His eyes finally met Gabrielle's for a moment before he looked at his former student "But I have found love with Gabrielle…and peace. Please leave me to that peace Christine"

Christine was crying now, childish tears, as she'd not gotten her way.

"It's time to continue on with our lives Christine. I…I'm very sorry for what I put you through. I never knew there was another way. I hope that some day you will be able to forgive me"

Christine began to cry, a hurt and devastated look on her face that he wouldn't rush to her aid and that her distress caused no reaction from him.

It was apparent to everyone in the room that she had no idea how badly she'd hurt him. She was still very much a child; suddenly Erik felt nothing but pity for the young Vicomte.

Christine fled the room crying, unable to tolerate the looks from her husband, Gabrielle and Erik.

When the remaining occupants heard the carriage pull away they relaxed a bit. Raoul rubbed the bridge of his nose, clearly exhausted.

"I'm sorry for her intrusion Gabrielle. She's not well…her doctor assures me once the babe is born she should return to herself. I thought she might try to search you out Erik" the young aristocrat said as he sunk into one of the high winged back chairs.

The two lovers sat themselves opposite him on the divan. Looking more tired than Gabrielle had ever seen Raoul ran his hands through his hair before saying "I…I don't know what to do. She's not well and I have no idea how to help her"

Gabrielle sat forward "I'm sorry Raoul, I'd hoped for better for you. You deserve much more than this"

Erik shifted uncomfortably next to her, unused to this easy camaraderie between the siblings.

"Will you two marry?" Raoul asked after a tense moment.

Erik's head snapped up, his eyes narrowed but Gabrielle calmed him with a touch of her hand "I don't know Raoul." She admitted and opened her mouth to continue when Erik interrupted her "I want Gabrielle to be sure she knows what she's getting herself into" he caressed her cheek "If she will have me, eventually yes"

Raoul nodded "I will do my best to smooth your way with the Comte" he smiled weakly at his sister "Though Philippe has never refused Gabrielle anything"

"Thank you Vicomte"

Raoul stood and pulled Gabrielle to him for a hug and kiss "I'm glad to see you happy pigeon" she grinned at the pet name she'd had since childhood that her brothers had not used in ages.

He departed quickly, leaving Gabrielle and Erik to themselves. Gabrielle turned to her companion "Eventually?" she asked softly, disheartened that he seemed to be in no hurry to marry her. Every night she went to bed alone was getting more and more difficult.

Erik pulled her to him, resting his cheek on her head "Gabrielle, it's for your own good" he sighed before pulling her over to the divan "I want you to be sure"

Gabrielle laughed "Erik" she took his face in her hands, peeling the mask away something he'd only recently allowed so she could touch his face "I have never been more sure of anything in my life" she kissed his deformed cheek, something that still made his eyes bright with tears "I have never loved anyone as I love you Erik. I want you in every sense of the word. Every night I go to sleep alone and I miss you" she kissed the corner of his mouth.

Erik was powerless to stop himself as he pulled her to him for kiss that stole his breath away. His dear sweet Gabrielle, every sigh, every kiss restored a piece of his broken heart. Without her he would surely be dead. "Then perhaps I should speak to the Comte?"

With a girlish giggle she hugged him enthusiastically, making him laugh at her glee. "Then I shall," he promised.

They remained on the divan, wrapped in each other's arms until the clock rang ten times. It was with regret that Erik parted with his lover to return to his own flat, which was quickly becoming unbearably lonely without his little aristocrat to breath light and love into it.

* * *

After arriving at his flat he flung himself into his large armchair and sat before the empty hearth thinking about how much his life had changed. Thinking back to the childish selfish child from Gabrielle's library he could not feel anything but relief at not winning Christine's hand. Christine had done nothing but hurt him, lie to him and lead him on while Gabrielle…Gabrielle had given him 'everything', she'd accepted his face though she always had, she'd given him her body and soul. She was truly a gift, one he wasn't willing to squander. If he was what she wanted who was he to deny her that happiness.

It was with that in mind that Erik requested an audience with Philippe, Comte De Chagny the next morning. He waited anxiously in the study the butler had left him in.

Erik had waited only a few moments when the elder De Chagny entered.

Erik gave a small bow before taking Philippe's proffered hand.

"It is indeed a pleasure to meet you, Comte De Chagny."

Philippe waved a hand dismissively.

"Please, call me Philippe, I don't much stand on formality," he remarked, gesturing for Erik to be seated, which he did a bit hesitantly. "I must say," the Comte, continued, "I was a bit surprised when I received your rather cryptic message."

"Ah, for that I apologize. There is a matter I wish to discuss with you." Erik began hesitantly but was interrupted by the Comte who waved the explanation off with a careless hand "No need for that. The Vicomte came to visit me a few days ago and made your case for you" his eyes flickered to the mask for a second "I'm sure you've noticed that my sister has never been denied anything by myself or Raoul…or our parents for that matter" he said a bit gruffly though Erik could see the affection in the older man's eyes as he spoke of his sister.

"So long as you promise to treat her right" his eyes hardened for a moment "and make her happy I can deny her nothing" his hands were spread in a gesture of supplication.

Erik felt relief at this "I will do all in my power to make her happy"

"Yes" Philippe's eyes twinkled "I'm sure you will." The Comte sat behind his desk "Now don't you have a proposal to make?" he asked with a smile.

Erik assured Philippe that he had not only the means to keep Gabrielle in the manner which she was accustomed he also informed the Comte that he had designed a villa outside of Rome that was currently being constructed that was to be their home…if Gabrielle wished it.

"Can't say I like the idea of her being so far away" the Comte started out, his eyes growing distant "But I can understand your desire to be away from the prying eyes of Parisian society. And I think Gabrielle has had enough troubles with society…what with the troubles our brother is having at the moment. Poor pigeon has always been the one to save face for the family's sake" the older gentleman pulled himself up and offered Erik his hand "I hope you and my sister will be happy, leave me the address of your man of business and I'll have my solicitor send over the needed documents for Gabrielle's dowry"

"That is unnecce-" Erik was cut of mid sentence by Philippe.

"This was our fathers wish Erik, she will continue to collect her annuity from our fathers estate…he wanted her to have all the independence she wanted from her future husband, as well as a generous settlement for you. It is no hardship and I will sleep better at night for it"

"Very well" Erik said after a long few moments of thought.

"You will have to work out what Gabrielle wishes to do with her house, it is in her name…"

Erik waved off the thought "She will of course keep the house in her name and do with it as she pleases"

Erik took the hint and returned to his flat almost in a daze. All that was left was to procure a ring…and of course propose to Gabrielle.


	8. Chapter 8

The ring Erik had designed for his sweet Gabrielle sat on his desk, mocking him for his stupidity. He was surely a fool for thinking any woman would choose to marry him. He had far too many sins on his soul to deserve anyone like Gabrielle.

With his hands steepled in front of him, his eyes flickered between the ring…and the key. The key to the villa he'd designed and was under construction this very moment. It would either be his sanctuary to recover from his heartbreak or the home he would share with Gabrielle as her husband. He had chosen a spot outside of Rome. He still had many projects going on in the city, but he craved the solitude of the country. It has 6 bedrooms, a decent sized work room for him and a large salon for Gabrielle to do what she pleased.

The piece de resistance was the full garden in the rear, he'd seen how Gabrielle had lovingly tended the garden at her estate. It was for her and her alone.

He hoped to god she accepted his proposal, he knew in the logical part of his mind that she'd already told him that she wanted to marry him…but the survival instinct that had served him so well was screaming at him not to leave himself so vulnerable.

Many times Erik had thought back to the moment he met Gabrielle…those few days that she was in his life was one of the happiest and the saddest. He still couldn't understand why she did what she did. But he was grateful she had. The gypsies had hated and feared him, though not as much as he hated himself.

Crouched in the corner of his filthy cage, wearing nothing but scraps of clothing…he remember how sweet she smelled, how clean she was. He still cringed to this day when he thought of how he'd flinched away from her when he'd felt her hand on his shoulder. He'd kept that ribbon she'd given to him, a single reminder of her astonishing act of kindness…kindness that he'd tried to use to sustain himself during his many years after that. Every night her sweet face had haunted him…he'd become so deranged during his time under the opera house that he had convinced himself that he had imagined the entire thing.

When he saw those blue eyes that he would never forget as long as he lived walk into the opera house last year he felt as though he was doomed. His fantasy had crashed into his reality. He never wanted Gabrielle to know the depths of the depravity he'd succumbed to. He didn't want her to see him like that. Still locked in a cage of his own making this time.

Even at his worst Gabrielle…his sweet Gabrielle accepted him, nursed him back to health even…taken him in when he had no where else to go.

Their one night of passion had been burned into his mind, he would be cursed to remember it forever. The feeling of her warmth surrounding him, her body moving under him, her gasping into his ear…his hands clenched into fists as he remembered.

She was heaven…pure and simple. She was his salvation…his Gabrielle.

On that thought he plucked the ring box and put it into his pocket, tossing the key into his desk drawer.

Tonight was the night…

His ride over to her home the next day seemed to take forever, the ring box feeling as though it weighed a ton in his pocket. He was greeted with a smile and soft kiss by Gabrielle who looked lovely as always; she knew that he had gone to Philippe to speak about their marriage but he was driving her mad by not asking her the question she was dying to hear.

They ate their dinner in silence, Gabrielle could see that he was in one of his moods and that she needed to tread lightly. Perhaps she had put too much pressure on him and he simply wasn't ready to marry her…perhaps he would never be ready.

She knew that she would take him any way she could…even if that meant living in sin. So long as she was with him she wouldn't care.

Raoul had been stopping by every other day, mostly to get out of his own house and away from his increasingly unstable wife. Gabrielle hated that he was so miserable but was always happy to visit with him.

After eating an entire meal in silence with Erik somewhere far away Gabrielle knew she had to say something…ease his mind that she didn't need a ring or a piece of paper to tell the world what they already knew in their hearts.

"Erik" she started out as she grasped his hand "I feel as though I put too much pressure on you to marry-"

Erik heard ringing in his ears as she started, he couldn't hear any more…her words were just a jumble. He pushed himself away from the table and hurried into the foyer leaving Gabrielle to scramble behind him.

She grabbed his hand as he was about to rush out of the door; "Erik! Stop!" she exclaimed slightly out of breath "Stop, please" she continued as she pulled him around to face her, placing herself between him and the door. His eyes were panicked and looking desperately for a way to escape.

Very slowly Gabrielle pressed herself to him, her hand inching to cup his face her heart constricting when he flinched away from her.

"Erik" she started out carefully "I'm not saying I don't want to marry you" she looked up to see his eyes shut, his lips trembling as he tried to control himself "I do want to marry you Erik…but not if you're not ready"

At those words his eyes opened to meet hers, his bright with unshed tears. Her fingers stroked his exposed cheek gently "Erik, I love you…I think I've loved you from the moment I saw you. But I know you've been through more things that I could possibly imagine that would kill a lesser man. But you've survived. I would be proud to call you my husband…but not at your expense. If you're not ready to be wed I understand"

His body relaxed at her words, no longer taut as a bow string Erik bowed his head to his chest as her words washed over him like a cleansing rain.

With trembling hands he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he'd so lovingly designed for her and slid it on her finger.

"I wasn't sure you truly wanted to marry me" he rasped out, his voice weak and unsure.

The ring was beautiful and simple in it's design; a single sapphire in the middle with diamonds flanking it. It was perfect.

"I want you any way I can get you Erik" she responded with a smile before pressing a kiss to his lips, his arms wrapped around her and held her tight to him.

She'd actually said yes! He kept replaying that moment in his mind. Her tears mingled with his as she kissed him again and again.

Her kisses were becoming more and more heated, her hands roaming his back and clutching at him as she pressed herself to him. How he found the will to disentangle himself from her kisses he would never know but he did know that if he continued they would end up in her room…again and he wouldn't be able to stop himself. And while he'd done many heinous things in the past, including taking advantage of her once already…he wanted to wait until they were legally bound before he made love to her again.

With one last kiss Erik stepped away from her with a rueful smile that made her laugh at her own foolishness.

"So how long have you been holding onto this ring, second guessing yourself?" she asked with a knowing grin.

"I don't believe I'll answer that right now" he replied.

After the adrenaline rush from his fear of rejection died down he was able to process that she'd said yes…she'd agreed to be his wife. It was nearly unthinkable!

Not too much later Erik took his leave and returned home, though returning to his empty flat was getting harder and harder every night. Still in disbelief that she'd actually said yes. She'd agreed to a small, private ceremony in one month's time. In one month he would have a wife…unbelievable!

The only cloud hanging over them was Christine's continued determination to speak with Erik. Gabrielle had no doubts about his feelings for her or his devotion to her. She just didn't want to subject Erik to any more pain, he'd suffered enough.

Christine continued to send letters to Gabrielle's home begging for Erik to speak to her. Finally Gabrielle could take no more so she summoned her brother.

The man who entered her house was not the carefree happy young man he'd been a year ago. They fixed themselves some tea and sat back in their chairs, sipping at it before speaking. She saw Raoul's eyes focus on her ring for a moment before she asked "What's going on? Christine has been rather persistent in her attempt to contact Erik"

He fiddled with his tea cup "Does he know that?"

"Yes, I've shown him every letter…he's burned every single one." She paused for a moment "Raoul, Christine needs closure. I don't think any of us were aware just how much her parents death affected her. She was always fragile, always living in a fairytale. As much as I don't want Erik to suffer, I think they both need to have an honest discussion about what happened…so they can close the door on the past."

"I agree, if something doesn't change…our marriage is over"

Stunned Gabrielle sat forward and set her cup down "Over? But..what would happen to-"

Raoul cut her off "I wouldn't leave Christine destitute Gabrielle. I would of course purchase a home for her, provide her with adequate funds to live her life. The child would remain with me"

He silenced her protest with a hand "I'm not the type of man to take a mistress Pigeon. I wouldn't put Christine through that. She does not want to be a wife to me or a mother to our child. She wants to sing, to live the dream Erik promised her. I won't hold her back…but we are both miserable."

Even more shocking was the tears in her brother's eyes. "I can't make her happy Gabrielle. I…I've done everything she's asked and more and she is still unhappy. We…we were happy, I-I don't know what changed. It all started when she sang in that damned Don Juan." He sat forward and sunk his head into his hands.

"I'll never understand the connection they have. I wish I could hate him…but I can't. How can I hate someone who loves my sister so deeply? I certainly can't blame him, I'm sure his life hasn't been easy…lord knows I wanted to kill him"

He looked up to see his sister sink down onto the sofa next to him and rest her head against his shoulder as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I just don't know what else to do. I can't stay married to someone who loves another! It's not fair to either of us" he concluded as he wiped Gabrielle's tears away.

"Bring her here tonight. I think we all need to talk" she said finally.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review!**

* * *

Raoul left with instructions to bring his wife by that evening. All that was left to do was tell Erik..something Gabrielle was dreading.

Throughout dinner that night Erik could tell something was on Gabrielle's mind. When he could take no more he reached over to take her hand in his "Where have you been my dear? You seem preoccupied"

"Raoul is bringing Christine here tonight Erik" she said quickly, grasping his hand when he tried to get up "I will be with you every moment but Erik…you both need this. If you don't she will continue to seek you out and we will never have peace. Raoul's marriage is on the line. I love my brother too much to not try. Please?"

He could deny her nothing it seemed. He released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"As you wish" he said finally.

Later that night Erik was seated on the couch nearest the fireplace with Gabrielle sitting next to him, holding his hand when the Vicomte and Vicomtesse were shown into the library.

Christine's eyes lit up when she saw her former teacher. Erik became a statute on the sofa next to her, his hand clenching hers painfully. Christine had never shown that enthusiasm for his company before.

No one was speaking, Raoul watched his wife's eyes light up at the sight of Erik and felt his heart break a little more.

"Erik" Christine breathed "I've…I've been writing to you for weeks"

"Yes, I've read all your letters Christine." Was Erik's clipped reply.

Gabrielle sat forward to perch on the edge of the sofa "Christine I asked Raoul to bring you here so you could say what you need to and close the door on your past with Erik" she paused while Christine processed that before saying "your time together is over. You are married and about to be a mother. Erik and I are to be married in 3 weeks"

Clearly that was news to the singer, her expression fell. "Erik is this true?"

"Yes Christine."

"But..but…you…you loved ME! You said so!"

"That wasn't love Christine. That was desperation and loneliness" Erik replied.

"NO! When I kissed you, you told me you loved me" the young girl insisted.

"I thought for a long time I loved you. But I was so deranged…you…you don't…couldn't know how twisted I'd become…years of suffering, isolation…" he stopped and rubbed his hand over his face agitatedly. "The only kindness I'd experienced in my life was by Gabrielle. Can you imagine a life like that Christine? You were terrified of me! You begged the Vicomte to take you away!"

Erik stood up and stalked to the fireplace and braced himself against the mantle. He couldn't face Gabrielle or her brother in the face of this humiliation.

"I'm sorry angel…I'm sorry" Christine whimpered.

"Are you sorry?" Erik turned to look at his student "Are you truly sorry Christine or are you just sorry you didn't get your way?" He'd asked her that once before and she hadn't been able to answer him then either.

He saw that remark sting as her eyes filled with tears, she looked to her husband for help but was met with a stoney glare. There was no reprieve to be had for her. She had truly lost him…her angel.

Gabrielle approached Erik and ran a hand over his shoulder before sliding it down to grasp his hand in hers. He raised their hands and kissed the back of hers, silently thanking him for her support.

At the tender show of affection Christine began to cry in earnest and no one was disposed to help her. Christine rose "I'm sorry Erik" she mumbled "I will leave you two alone" and she was gone.

Gabrielle watched as Raoul followed his wife out into the foyer, a few moments later they heard the front door shut.

Erik relaxed immediately, folding Gabrielle into his embrace and burying his face in her hair. After a few minutes she turned her face so she could kiss him, her hands digging into his hair. After what seemed a lifetime Erik was able to pull away and press her head to his chest where she could hear his heart pounding in time with hers.

Only three more weeks to go…

One week before the wedding Raoul came to visit, seeking to escape the toxic environment that permeated his home. Erik was locked away in the library, for which the young man was relieved. He didn't want to burden Erik anymore with his wife's instability. Gabrielle had of course welcomed him with a hug.

They were tucked away in the salon, two cups of tea remained untouched in their laps. Gabrielle waited patiently for Raoul to tell her his troubles.

"Christine is seeking a divorce" he finally said, unable to meet his sister's eyes. "She will remain in my house until the child is born, I've secured a flat for her. She will be returning to the Opera as soon as she can"

Gabrielle's heart broke for her brother, she simply couldn't understand what had happened between them. They had been so happy, so very in love. And now she watched her beloved brother choke back angry, hurt tears over his failed marriage.

"I'm so sorry Raoul, truly I am"

"I know pigeon" he took a sip of his tea "I don't know how this happened. Everything changed after we-" he paused, his cheeks turning red. He was uncomfortable discussing the more tawdry aspects of his marriage with his sister.

Gabrielle blushed as well "Ah, I see"

The Vicomte cleared his throat "Yes, well...she wasn't really the same after and then we found out about the child and she's gotten worse. I wish I had never given into her demands...perhaps things would be different"

"It's best not to dwell on what could be. You two made a choice, these things do happen. I'm sorry to see you going through this but it sounds as if it's for the best Raoul. Christine isn't strong enough for our world...she's meant to be on stage, the center of attention." she stirred her tea absently "She never recovered from her parent's death, she's just far too fragile and I fear that Erik's interference only made things worse"

Her brother nodded "I agree, though I can't blame him for our problems...we've made a mess of things without anyone's help" he paused, watching his sister for a moment before saying "You mentioned to Christine that you've known Erik since you were a child...is he who you were sneaking off to visit when that gypsy fair had come through?"

The blood drained from Gabrielle's face for a moment, she had been certain no one knew of her late night trips. The guilty look on her face confirmed it. "How did you know?" she asked.

A crooked grin graced his handsome face "Pigeon, you couldn't sneak anywhere. Philippe and I both knew, though I don't know if Mother and Father did. Philippe didn't say anything because he figured if you risked punishment for sneaking food to someone they needed it far too much for us to interfere."

"Yes" she admitted "It was…" she thought back to that week for a moment, her eyes filling with tears as she thought of her Erik locked in a cage "It was inhumane, they...they had him locked in a cage Raoul, a cage!" she set her cup down "I wished I'd been able to free him that night, perhaps-" but she stopped herself "But then I wouldn't have him now and that would be unbearable for me"

"Indeed" a velvety voice said from the doorway.

Gabrielle swung around in her chair, her face lighting with happiness when she saw Erik entering the room, she rose and took his hand as he situated himself next to her not letting go of her hands.

"Forgive my eavesdropping, it's a hard habit to break it seems" Erik said with a self depreciating smile.

Gabrielle leaned into Erik, relaxing when his fingers entwined with hers in her lap. Raoul watched as any tension in the older man's shoulders melted away. For so long he'd thought of Erik as a monster, but he could hardly think that now...not when he so obviously loved his sister.

"I should be going. I will of course send word once the child is born." Raoul rose and leaned down to press a kiss to Gabrielle's forehead, nodding at Erik before departing.

"He's so unhappy Erik, his marriage isn't anything like he thought it would be." Gabrielle let her head fall to his shoulder. Erik pressed a soft kiss to her temple unsure of what to say but he had a question he had to ask.

"Did our encounter have any ne-" Gabrielle stopped his question with a kiss "That night was perfect Erik, I have never regretted that"

"I should have taken better care of you Gabrielle, I was a coward for leaving you. I hope you can forgive me"

His sweet fiance pulled his face down for a sweet kiss, her fingers threaded in his hair. 7 days...it seemed like an eternity.

* * *

Their wedding day was beautiful, the sun shone as though the heavens were blessing the marriage. Nadir stood by patiently while Erik paced nervously as they waited for the bride to appear.

It was a very small affair at Gabrielle's estate, the garden had been tended carefully so it was blooming and fragrant

Nadir stood with Erik, Philippe was going to give Gabrielle away and Raoul sat in a chair. Christine was not there, she'd begun her confinement so was unable to join. Things were still miserable in the De Chagny household, Gabrielle could see that her brother was at the end of his patience. It made her sad to see her brother so unhappy when she was so content.

In the back of the yard on the veranda the bride stood next to the Comte, as calm as he'd ever seen her. She looked magnificent, her honey colored locks were curled and pulled away from her face and secured in the back of her head with a sapphire studded clip that had belonged to their mother. Her wedding gown was a work of perfection. The full skirt was studded with beads up the bodice, bustled in the back with exquisite beadwork trailing down the train.

Philippe helped her settle her veil over her face before taking her hands in his "I hope he makes you happy pigeon" he said, his voice thick with unshed tears.

"He will" she said firmly.

Father Maison stood with a very nervous groom and Nadir looking on with a serene smile.

Because Erik was not particularly religious the ceremony was short and sweet. Before he knew it…he was married. He knew that at some point he might remember the sweet vows she'd written and spoken with reverence…but all he could focus on was the beauty before him, holding his hand and giving him the sweetest smile.

After a small dinner the elderly priest, Raoul and Philippe tactfully left the newlyweds alone.

"I have one more gift to give you" Erik murmured as they settled onto the couch in her study as they did every evening.

He reached into his pocket "Close your eyes" he instructed as he pulled the mystery object out.

Gabrielle felt something metal drop into her palm, slowly she opened her eyes and looked down at the key in her hand. With a questioning look to her husband he answered "I designed and built a home for us…in Italy. If you'd like" he added quickly.

At first she was unsure what to say, she very well understood that France held many unhappy memories for Erik.

"I'll go anywhere with you Erik."

He captured her lips in a searing kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth, claiming her as his. Her hands wound into his hair as she pressed herself to him, giving herself over to his kiss.

Without knowing what was going on, so focused on his lips she didn't realize he'd moved them to her bedroom until she felt the soft mattress against her back. Memories from the last time they'd been there hit both of them. The desperation of that night washed away by the love and acceptance Erik had found in Gabrielle's life.

His hands fumbled at the buttons to her dress before they finally gave way, he peeled the garment away from her body and pushed it to the floor, his lips following the fabric as it fell. Her corset and petticoats joined the gown a few minutes later.

When she realized he was still frustratingly clothed Gabrielle began to peel his layers away to the same end her own clothing had met…a heap on the floor, forgotten by their owners.

Erik suddenly lost his nerve and cast his eyes away from her magnificent body to the ceiling. He was dreaming…he was sure of it.

Gabrielle took his hand and traced the wedding band that adorned his finger. She had known that while Erik desperately wanted to be able to take what most 'normal' men took for granted that his instincts that had kept him alive all these years would make it difficult.

Her hand traced up his arm, to his neck before she peeled his mask away from his face. She heard his hiss as he felt the air on his bare face and turned away from her but she held her ground.

"Erik, this" she said as she caressed his ravaged face "Never mattered to me. Not once." His lips began to tremble "I love you" she said on a whisper before she touched her lips to his.

As though a weight was lifted off his shoulders Erik responded liked he'd been launched from a cannon. He pressed her into the mattress, his hands everywhere at once followed by his lips. His tongue dipped into her navel as his hand trailed to her softness, groaning against her skin when he felt her readiness.

She thought she would burst if he didn't do something until she felt his careful exploration. Arching under his touch she pulled his head up so she could capture his lips in a scorching kiss, wiggling until she felt his hardness pressing against her most sensitive area.

His gasping breath as he felt her warmth against him, felt her fingers digging into his back as she urged him on. Finally she could take no more and she shifted her hips to pull him into the place he so desperately wanted to be but was too hesitant to go himself. He could do nothing but give in to his instincts and begin to move, each gasp and moan from his wife's lips driving him closer to his glorious end.

When he felt her tighten around him he was done for, with a few final thrusts he gave her his all with a cry that rivaled hers as she shattered around him.

When their breathing evened out Erik pulled the sheets back and situated themselves under the blankets, still wrapped in each other's arms they drifted into blissful sleep.

* * *

Erik's eyes flew open when he felt the bed shift as a body pressed against his. Soft lips brushed his bare shoulder...had he really slept naked? Gabrielle's arm snaked around his waist, her body molded to his in delicious ways...as he felt his body stir he knew they were destined to remain in bed for the time being.

An hour later his wife was curled against him, her head on his chest listening to the thundering of his heart in time with hers. Erik was still adjusting to the idea of having a wife, much less a wife that desired him as much as Gabrielle did. Only when their stomachs began to rumble did they leave their bed in search of sustenance.

It turned out the Gabrielle was quite capable in the kitchen and had made some delicious crepes with fresh fruit on top. Erik was eager to discuss their new home and plan for their departure.

"I received word that construction at the villa was almost complete" Erik said before taking a sip of coffee.

Bright blue eyes lit up with glee "Wonderful! I'm anxious to see it"

That please Erik immensely though not nearly as much as when Gabrielle perched herself on his lap and plucked a kiss to his lips.

"It is for you to set the date for our departure."

"I would like to wait until after the baby is born. Raoul will need all the help he can get, Christine is planning on moving out as soon as humanly possible once the child is born." Gabrielle explained, frowning when she felt her husband tense.

"I thought you made peace with that" she asked, leaning back so she could see him.

He gave her a soft kiss "I have, I'm just unhappy that she continues to be a burden to your family. I can't help but feel as though I am partially to blame"

Gabrielle smoothed his hair back away from his forehead "Oh Erik you certainly can't be blamed for all of this. Raoul and Christine made their choice. She's always been delicate. Her father's death affected her more than we knew. She wasn't ready for the responsibility that comes with having an intimate relationship. It's never about one person, it's a compromise and she sadly doesn't know how to do that" she rested her head against Erik's before continuing "I'm sad that my childhood friend is gone, she was very dear to me."

"You were a good friend to her" he pressed a kiss to her lips, meaning for it to be sweet and short but his wife had other ideas. Her hand cupped his cheek as she teased his mouth open with her tongue, his soft moan sending shivers down her spine. She loved that she could do this whenever she wanted, he was all hers. His hand tangled in her tresses, holding her head so he could press more kisses down her jaw and to her neck. Christine and Raoul were long forgotten as Erik carried his bride back to her bedroom, kicking the door shut on his way through them.

Feeling Gabrielle's even breathing as she slept blissfully on after their love making relaxed Erik, his thoughts travelled back to his former student. He hadn't seen her downward spiral after he left Paris, he still felt guilty and relieved that his one night of passion with Gabrielle hadn't resulted in more serious consequences. He reflected on how lucky he was to have won Gabrielle's hand, she was the level headed voice of reason he needed. She would make a wonderful mother some day...if she wished to have children. He frowned at the thought...unsure if he even wanted any.

"Such serious thoughts" she mumbled from his shoulder "Share them".

"I hadn't realized you were awake" he kissed her forehead "I was just thinking we were very lucky there were no serious consequences from that night"

Gabrielle pushed herself up onto her elbow "A child would have been so terrible?" she asked lightly, though she was trembling on the inside that he might not want children.

"Not now, but almost a year ago I was a deranged lunatic. I was not fit to be a father, I'm not sure I'm fit now" he frowned in thought "I never put much thought into fatherhood, I never imagined to have anyone willing to bear my children"

Her hand found his, entwining her fingers with hers watching as the light bounced off his wedding band "A child would have been unexpected but never unwelcome" she glanced up at her husband "I would love any child of yours Erik"

Unexpected relief flooded Erik at her answer. The thought that she could've already conceived niggled at his mind and he knew he wouldn't be able to shake it until there was proof. Suddenly he wanted very much to see his beautiful wife round with his child. Sometimes he thought Gabrielle could read his mind as she said "Perhaps we've already created one"

If they hadn't Erik would work very hard to change that.

* * *

They didn't have to wait very long for news of the impending birth. The next day Gabrielle was in her study, making a list of what they would need to take to Italy when the Comte came pounding down the driveway. Hurrying to the foyer to meet her brother Gabrielle waited impatiently while her brother handed his horse off to a stable hand, when he came in the door she knew something was very very wrong.

Philippe's eyes were tinged with sadness, dark circles under his eyes. Gabrielle's stomach clenched, the breath stolen from her. "The baby?" she asked in a small voice.

Her brother could only shake his head, tears welled in her eyes as she flung herself into his arms. She allowed herself only a few moments of crying before she pulled away to see her husband walking towards them.

"What has happened?" he asked as Gabrielle folded herself into his embrace.

Philippe cleared his throat, trying to compose himself "The baby did not survive the womb. It was a little boy."

Erik was speechless, he had no idea what to say other than "You should go, the Vicomte will need you my love" he wiped a tear off her cheek as she nodded. She hurried to go change into appropriate mourning clothes before departing with her brother.

She hurried into Raoul's home, ignoring the somber expressions of the staff. She found her heartbroken brother in his study, staring at his boots. Her footsteps broke him from his thoughts, she hurried to him as he stood so he could pull her into his embrace. The dam opened and he began crying for his son, the son he never had a chance to love. Raoul's grief wracked sobs echoed in the room, Gabrielle held her brother as he cried. Unfortunately she knew it would never be enough. Finally she was able to say "I'm so sorry Raoul" she pressed a kiss to his temple. Sadly there were no words to bring him comfort.

There was no formal funeral, only the three siblings standing over the tiniest casket. Christine had departed the previous day unable to meet anyone's eyes as she slunk out of the door, though Gabrielle had seen her red, swollen eyes.

The family priest who had married Gabrielle performed the last rites for the child, Charles Philippe. Gabrielle stood at Raoul's side, holding his hand hoping that it gave him some comfort.

Gabrielle's heart broke for her brother's loss, not only of his only child but of his marriage as well. He didn't deserve this. After the short ceremony was completed Philippe departed, leaving the two younger De Chagny's at the family crypt. "Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked softly, her voice thick with unshed tears.

Raoul could only shake his head and hold her hand tighter.

"Would you like to return to my home?" she asked. He paused for a moment before saying "Thank you pigeon, but I wouldn't ruin your honeymoon with this. I will be going to Philippe's for a while. I have no wish to remain in that house."

"I understand, we will be leaving for Italy in a few days. You will always have a bed in my home"

Her brother pulled her in for a hug and kiss "I know, thank you. Perhaps in a few months" he pressed one last kiss to her forehead before handing her off to a waiting footman "Good bye Pigeon"

It was with a heavy heart that Gabrielle returned to her estate, Erik was waiting for her in her study. It pained him to see her in such agony knowing he couldn't do anything to ease her pain. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand "Do you need anything?"

"Just you" was her simple reply as she tucked herself into his embrace, breathing in his cologne. It was hard to believe that in a matter of a few days she'd gone from the apex of pleasure at marrying her Erik to burying a nephew.

Life could be very cruel.


End file.
